Elements and Seraphs
by 12Magicofdarkness
Summary: Earth...Fire...Water...Air The Gods,the Seraphs,the Demons,the Vampires and the Humans Vampires and humans live with the world divided between them. Humans wait for the return of the Avatar the only one capable of defeating the Vampires. Now a young boy called Mikaela has emerged with the power to control all four elements. Can he restore balance to the world?
1. Chapter 1: The Queen's Favourite

_Prologue_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _The Gods_

 _The Seraphs_

 _The Spirits_

 _The Demons_

 _The Vampires_

 _and the Humans_

 _Long ago the mortal realm was at peace. Humanity lived in peace with nature and the spirit world. The Demons kept to their realm. The Gods and Seraphs watched from theirs. Life was good and plentiful._

 _But then everything changed when the Vampires emerged. Many of these blood thirsty monsters could wield one of the four elements similar to human masters. However they were also stronger, quicker and ageless. They took humanity by surprise._

 _Only the Avatar Master of all four elements could stop the Vampires. But when the world needed him the most he vanished. Centuries past and the Progenitor Vampires carved up large areas of land for themselves-keeping humans as live stock. Other parts of the world remained in Human control resisting the Vampires._

 _Some believed that the Gods broke the Avatar Cycle and the Avatar was never reborn into one of the lands of Air. But I and others never lost hope. I always believed the Avatar would return and save Humanity from the Vampires._

 _Our hope was rewarded when one day in the shrine to the Avatar of Old something miraculous happened. The statue's eyes began to glow. I turned to look at my friend Mitsuba. This could only mean one thing. The Avatar had returned._

 _Guren and my sister found him in the wilderness. He had escaped from the Vampire city ruled by Queen Krul Tepes. A small boy no older then me. With soft blond hair and blue eyes. As soon as he was put to bed I had to go see him. I touched his cheek and his soft blond hair. He was here. He was our hope._

 _'Mikaela' his eyes opened. He was alive. The Avatar._

 _Shinoa Hiiragi_

Chapter One

The Queen's favorite

Yuichiro

Queen Krul has the appearance of a young teenage girl. However her hair is naturally pink and her eyes are red. She dresses in black elegant gowns with white colors. She is also very short even for a thirteen year old girl. She sits in her throne room welcoming her various officials, reports and other such business. There are many such men and women as her territory is vast and share a border with human controlled land. She only nods her head curtly and rarely speaks. Even while speaking however she always keeps a young man sitting to her right within her field of vision. Her favorite among her subjects human and otherwise. Her other subjects called this young man her little pet or sometimes her doll. He is wearing the same white uniform as most of the others. With black cuffs, shirt and knee high boots. His hair too is black. It was also jagged, growing out in different spikes. But his eyes are unusual for a vampire. Because they are green like the human Earth bender he once was. As Krul's meetings continue his breathing becomes heavier. The other vampire's glance at him. Especially when he starts to bend over. His hands clutching his stomach. He gasps. His breathing becoming even more quick. Krul sees this and stands.

'Leave us' she calls out, Her voice carried around and along the room to every set of ears human or otherwise. The last two to go are the guards at the door. Both are dressed in the same white uniform as the young man with the green eyes. One has purple hair, the other black. Both have red eyes.

'Of course the Queen wants alone time with her little pet' one said as he turned to leave the throne room.

'There is a rumor she even lets him drink her blood' said the other.

'She probably let him do more then just drink her blood'

'Are you implying that they fuck? That would be a first. Maybe they will have a little Vampire baby one day. They'll call it Carmillia, Dracula or something else real original'. The doors to the throne clammed shut. The Queen closed her eyes and focused on the room.

'There is no one here and none of them can see us' she said turning to her favorite 'I'll get some blood ready for you. How long has it been since you last drank?' He didn't answer but stumbled off his chair and somehow on to his feet. He hurried over to his Queen. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress. Ripping it open. His hand fisted in her long pink hair and pulled it back out of his way. He sank his two fangs into her throat. The Queen was unable to move for a minute as he drank. When he did she only embraced him and ran her fingers though his hair. 'You must have been thirsty my dear sweet Yuichiro. It's okay my sweet little boy drink your fill' she said. Yuichiro pushed away suddenly.

'Queen Krul' he said 'I'm sorry'.

'It's fine my sweet boy' she said 'you can drink as much as you like'. She took his hand in her own. 'But you must remember that one day and it may be soon that my blood will not be enough. You must drink the blood of a human'. Yuichiro didn't argue he simply hung his head.

'I know Krul' he said.

'You must still be thirsty' she said. She pulled his head back down to her neck and allowed him to continue drinking. 'My precious little Seraph'.

Krul dismissed him from her presence after he had silenced his thirst. Yuichiro headed back to his quarters. He was fortunate to have rooms to himself. Good ones at that, not as luxurious as Krul's but still. Outside the time he spent with the Queen at her apartments and his performing his duties he preferred to by himself. Krul disliked his loner status but had given up arguing with him about it years ago. As he entered his quarters he went straight to sleeping chamber. Vampires needed sleep just as humans did. He was no exception. But he didn't sleep in a coffin. He slept in a bed. He stripped down to his underwear and lie in his sheets. Before closing his eyes however he saw the book lying on his bedside cabinet-'The Collected Works of Shakespeare, Chaucer, Marlow and other great English writers'. Yuichiro closed his eyes.

'I can still see your face, I know you're out there' he said as he began to slip into dreamless sleep 'Mikaela'. The collected works had been his Mikaela's favourite book.

Yuichiro never had dreams since becoming a vampire. He was glad of that. He didn't need to review those scenes and those faces again. He did it enough during his waking hours. Mikaela, Akane, Taichi, Kota, Chihiro, Fumie and Ako. His fellow orphans, his family. All but one dead. He could still see the old house where they had lived after the Vampire's had brought them to the capital. Akane making them meals. Chihiro helping her. The younger four orphans would be playing some game. Yuichiro and Mikaela would be coming home after scavenging for some extra food. When they would sleep they huddled together in the loft. Even now he could still feel their embrace. It hadn't been Yuichiro's idea to escape but he should have talked Mikaela out of it. It was risky, stupid even. Yuichiro could see that now. But back then he had been full of fight.

'I will get strong' he said to Mikaela 'strong enough to kill all those blood suckers'.

'You can't kill them' Mikaela said in response 'they're too powerful, the only option is out smarting them'.

'Is that what you're doing giving your blood to that noble?' Yuichiro said.

'He pays me by getting extra food for us like that curry you all enjoyed' Mikaela said with a smile. Yuichiro snarled.

It had been Mikaela who had found the map and they could use their bending. Yuichiro's Earth, Akane's fire and Mikaela's water. Not that it made any difference having bending against a noble. Not against Ferid. As they entered the final catacomb preparing to step out into daylight he emerged from the shadows.

'I've been waiting for you my little lambs' he said 'the looks on your faces that's why I play this game'.

'It was a trap all along it was a trap' said Mikaela.

'Yes' said Ferid 'but I will give you one little ray of hope, that map is real if you can get past me that is.' With that the Seventh Progenitor swooped down on them going for the younger orphans first. His next move was for Akane as they tried to run away. She tried to fight using her fire bending but she was just a novice and no match for a vampire. He brushed inside her small fireballs with eyes and snapped her neck. He then next went for Yuichiro who tried to use his earth bending to shield himself. Encasing himself in hard rock. But Ferid's strong arms broke into such a barrier and wounded the young earth bender. Yuichiro coughed up blood and crumbled, the stones falling around his body. Ferid cornered Mikaela now. The young orphan stood against the ancient vampire.

'You tricked me this is all my fault' said Mikaela. Ferid smirked as he moved in on the boy. Mikaela hands clutched at the water pouch on his hip he could fight but there was no point. His eyes took in his family, the blood and Ferid. Then he felt nothing but rage at himself. He screamed then. Yuichiro watched from the floor as Mikaela's eyes started to glow white. His blond hair became seemed to shine. Ferid stopped in his movements his smile was gone. Mikaela lifted off the ground in a swirling mass of...air? Yuichiro had to blink. Mikaela was a water bender not an air bender. He couldn't be? Fire blow out of Mikaela's mouth. As though he wore a Dragon. With the force of over fifty men the hot circulating around the blond hit Ferid with a blast sending the Vampire flying. Ferid dropped down to the floor. Mikaela also landed on his feet. His hair and eyes returning to normal. He rushed toward Yuichiro.

'Maybe I can heal you' but Yuichiro was not having them all die. Yuichiro pushed Mikaela to the exit. They could see the sunlight from where they were.

'Go' Yuichiro said 'even if only one member of our family escapes then that makes this all worth it'.

'You finally called us family' said Mikaela.

'Just go you idiot now' screamed Yuichiro.

Mikaela burst into tears before running down the hall and out into daylight. Yuichiro would have been happy to die there and then. But before he could take his last breath he heard the sound of running footsteps.

'Lord Ferid has been burned by mere live stock' came the voices of grown men. As the men moved to gather up the bodies another voice rang out.

'Wait I've taken a special interest in the Raven haired one. He's still alive isn't he?'

'Yes my Queen' said the guards.

'What have you been doing Ferid did these children really manage to overpower you? A Seventh Progenitor?' came Krul's voice.

'I'm afraid so Queen Krul, my one true love they did' said Ferid as clambered to his feet 'it's been far too long'.

'What have you been doing with my Seraphs one has escaped and the other is lying here dying?' said Krul.

'If anyone has too explain themselves it's you Krul what are you doing with the Seraphs after all if I told the progenitor council about them'-he began.

'What?' she said.

'I said if I told the Progenitor Council'-he said. All I could hear then was the sound of running feet and blows.

'You're so violent Krul' Ferid said 'tearing off a limb hurts even if I can reattach it'.

'I trust you won't speak of this matter again?' she said.

'Of course not my lips are sealed' he said.

'They better be' she said.

' I value my life too much to risk crossing you' he said 'anyway I am tired of this little lovers spat. Goodbye Krul but don't worry you haven't seen the last of me after all I do love you'.

'Creep, the only thing you love about me is my power' said Krul. She stood over Yuichiro now. 'Hey human do you want to die? Because I can offer you eternal life'.

'Do you think I want to become a bloodsucker like you?' said Yuichiro.

'I see so you would rather bleed to death like your friends but you see I'm not giving you choice'. She kneeled down next to him. He could see a trickle of blood flowing past her lip. He felt he press her lips to his. He swallowed her blood. Then he saw nothing but white and then black.

Krul had saved him for lack of a better word. It was her kiss, her blood that restored him to life but not as a human. He awoke in her throne room much later. He sat up on his knees. Krul sat on her throne. A boy was laying face down in front of Yuichiro.

'Yuu, drink the blood of that human and then the last of your human biology will cease. You will become one of us. You will gain an ageless body and eternal life. A true Vampire. You will still be able to Earth bend, in fact your bending will become all the more sharp. More power then a human could ever know' she said.

'I will not become a Vampire' Yuichiro said. He was breathing hard. A pain in his stomach felt like the acid there had become lava.

'So you say but can you resist it? Your entire body must ache right now, you thirst so bad you can barely stand. Don't deny it let your desire take control' she said.

'Shut up' he gasped.

'Oh would you rather die then?' she said.

If my only other choice is being a vampire then yes I would rather die' he said.

'I see, maybe that wouldn't such a bad choice if it were possible but you see without blood we vampires transform into a senseless demon' she said. Yuichiro gazed at her with despair. 'But then again I can understand how a millennium being stuck in a too young body is not so wise a choice. However it is too late for you to die a normal death so' she tore a wound in her arm. Blood spilled onto the tiled floor. 'You could drink my blood instead. After all mine is not a human'. Yuichiro did so. 'Yes drink my little Seraph and you will be my dog forever Yuichiro Hyakuya'.

Because of that he still aged, his eyes remained green and he would one day die naturally. But as Krul herself said it wouldn't last. He had to one day drink from a human or else go insane. The last image he saw was of Mikaela.

'No matter where you are I will find you'. With that final thought he dropped into subconscious and for so many hours checked out from reality.

Yuichiro's duties were nothing too straining. He patrolled the city and palace with the other guards. He mainly worked in shifts with people such as Rene and Lucas. He didn't talk to them much. They mostly giggled about him being the Queen's kept boy. Today was no exception.

'So did you keep Queen Krul company?' said Lucas 'surely you've heard the rumours about her and you? Tell me do you really drink her blood and fuck her?'

Yuichiro didn't care he simply gave one of the Vampire Noble's Ferid a wide berth. However if Ferid sought him out there was little he could do about it. But as it happened this rarely occurred. Yuichiro was glad of that. In his off hours Yuichiro either stayed at his apartment or else he went to the place were his family had died. But today he decided to pay a visit to his old home in the human part of the city. The old house looked deserted. He could still taste the curry that Akane had made for them. He moved up the step to go inside but before he could the door opened and a boy stood there. He froze as he saw Yuichiro.

'It's okay' Yuichiro said as he moved to ruffle the boy's the hair but the boy's sister grabbed him and drew away from the vampire. Yuichiro turned and left then. There was no point. So he wet to the only other place he felt connected to his family. In the catacombs leading to the outside world. He often stood in the spot where his brothers and sister had died where he himself had lost his humanity. He swallowed.

'Yuu' came a voice 'Yuu'. Yuichiro felt his spine straighten. His hand clutched at his sword. 'I thought I would find you here'. Ferid stepped into the hall. He was smiling. His long silver hair fell over his shoulder out of it's usual ponytail. He resembled a man in his late twenties. Yuichiro withdrew his sword.

'What do you want?' said Yuichiro.

'Now come now' said Ferid 'I'm here with good news we've found your little friend. Mikaela but alas as feared he has fallen into the hands of those monstrous humans. I told you no one could stay hidden forever. But the most interesting piece of information is that the Humans believe him to be some kind of God. I wonder how will you continue your story?'. Yuichiro didn't lower his sword but his cheeks felt wet. 'Are you crying? Dear Yuu you truly are unusual. Anyway Queen Krul told me to tell you that there will be an assemble tonight and she expect her little pet to be among those in attendance.' Ferid walked walked away with his usual swish in his lip. Yuichiro waited until he was far enough ahead and then sheathed his sword and followed the vampire noble.

'One day Ferid' Yuichiro thought as he walked back to the city 'I will be strong enough to kill you, I might not have been strong enough to protect my family back then but I will become stronger'.

The hall were Krul gathered her vampire subjects was huge. Many of those here were Progenitors but others were common vampires with high battle status. As the sired of Queen Krul herself Yuichiro of course was in attendance. Krul stood upon the stage. Her voice was carried through out the whole room to each and everyone of the vampires present. Krul's human subjects would not be allowed to attend such a meeting.

'Greetings my fellow Vampires' came Krul's voice resounding around the room to every ear just like it had back in the throne room.

'The humans over the border have been flexing their muscles. They are conducting experiments on the forbidden blood of the Seraph. They believe they have found the mythical Avatar in a young boy. The same young boy who escaped from here four years ago. Mikeala Shindo. They see him as their weapon to deprive us Vampires of what we fought for, what is ours by right of conquest. But that is not going to happen as we're going to war. We're going to take down the last of human resisters and claim the whole Kingdom of Terra for ourselves'.

Krul's announcement was mate with applause that was like lighting. Except the electricity of the lighting did not fade but kept going on and on.

'We'll bring down the Avatar and with him the last of the human hope for defeating Vampires. To protect the stability of this world we will bring an end to humans'.

The crowd of hungry Vampires screeched their approval. All but one that is. Yuichiro stood where he was his hand clutching the Iron railing. He turned then and left. He headed straight to Krul's rooms where he waited for her. She came presently after her rally with the other vampires. She came presently enough dressed in her bed cloths.

'Do you need some blood my dear?' she said.

'No' he said 'why didn't you tell me Mikaela was the Avatar? Why are you hunting him?' he said 'you promised me you would protect him. I never should have trusted a Vampire Queen. You did this to me after all'. He pointed to his fangs.

'Oh come now' said Krul 'you're being melodramatic being a Vampire is not all bad better then being one of those power hungry humans at any right'.

'What do you intend to do with Mikaela Krul?' Yuichiro said 'and with me? You were meant to kill those with the Seraph blood why would you keep us alive?'

'Because I have my own plans separate from that of the Progenitor council' she said.

'Which are? Do you intend on hurting Mikaela' he said.

'No, I like you and your old friend but more importantly I need you both alive for my plans' she said.

'What plan?' Yuichiro said.

'Calm yourself' said Krul 'and come here' she opened her arms for him. Yuichiro hesitated but then stepped into her embrace. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. She whispered to him into his ear. They drew apart.

'So that is your plan?' he said.

'Yes it is' she said 'I will be giving you a fundamental part to play but right now we both need rest'. She slipped into her bed and becked for him to join her. He did so. Krul had him do this before but it was not often. They slipped into the dreamless void that is sleep for vampires together.

Lucas and Rene continued their patrol of the city but they were one man short.

'The Queen's pet must be with her tonight enjoying her bed' said Lucas. Rene snorted.

'Unlikely they are both vampires after all. We only desire blood'.

'Well at least on of those vampires refuses human blood and the Queen is thousands of years old who knows what she get up to' said Rene.

'I would advice against talking that way about Queen Krul' said Ferid, the two guards turned to see him with that twisted smile on his face 'she dislikes gossip after all especially about her'.

Mikaela

Mikaela ran and ran. His feet hurt as he rushed toward the exit. He nearly fell as he reached the outside. The ground was soft and white. He picked up a fist full of it. It was cold. Freezing.

'Snow' he whispered. 'I made it. I actually made it'. He was ready to faint. But he struggled to his feet. He turned to his see men dressed in black heading towards him. They had large brisk polar bear dogs with them. Finally when they reached him, they looked at him. Then a man spoke.

'Is this it? He's the Avatar? He's the master of all four elements?'

'Yes he is' said a woman's voice 'she stepped forward holding a small crystal in one hand'.

'He is the one who will defeat the Vampires' said the man.

'I know he is not what we were expecting but he is a start' she said. She stepped towards Mikaela 'my name is Mahiru Hiiragi tell me boy do you want to defeat those vampires?' she said.

'Yes' said Mikaela.

'Then follow us' said the man 'my name is Guren Inchinose'.

'Will you give me the power to kill vampires?' Mikaela.

'No' said Mahiru 'you already have that power we will teach how to use it'. The was the last Mikaela would remember because after nodding a simply yes he collapsed from exhaustion. When he awoke he was in a warm room with a fire burning the grate. The woman Mahiru was bending over him.

'You gave rather a scare there kid' she said. Mikaela turned to see someone else in the room. A young girl with lavender hair and eyes.

'Hello' she said 'I'm Shinoa'


	2. Chapter 2: Mikaela's Family

_Prologue_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _The Gods_

 _The Seraphs_

 _The Spirits_

 _The Demons_

 _The Vampires_

 _and the Humans_

 _Every time I close my eyes I can still see the faces of my friends, my family. Yuichiro, Akane, Taichi, Kota, Chihiro, Fumie and Ako. Smiling, laughing, enjoying curry._

 _'Leave me alone' said Yuichiro would say 'I don't have a family'_

 _'Yes you do' I would say before jumping on his back 'the Nuns said that everyone of the Orphans is family and that includes you.'_

 _'We are on big happy family' Akane would say._

 _'Aren't we Yuu' said Taichi._

 _'You guys are such a pain and get off Mika' Yuichiro would say._

 _But then he steps out of the shadows, Ferid and before I can even blink they're dead around me and all I can do is run. My family is dead. All of them. All because of me._

 _All I can do is watch as Ferid bites Yuichiro's neck and the last member of my family yells 'run away go, just go you'._

 _Mikaela Hyakuya_

Mikaela

Mikaela spent the next four years inside the high walls of the Hiiragi family's most secure military compound. As he began to recover his strength he mate many new people within the compound. The Hiiragi family were a mixture of people from the lands of Fire and of Water. It explained Shinoa's unusually hair and eye colour-her lavender colouring was a mix of red and blue. She would often try to get Mikaela to come out and play but during his first months at the compound he wanted nothing to do with playing.

'Why should I?' he said.

'Because it's fun' she said 'you will make friends'.

'My friends were my family and they're all dead because of me' he said. He never became angry but rather spoke in very flat tone.

'So they would want you hating yourself for the rest of your life' she said 'you're the most powerful human in the world' she rolled her eyes at him.

'Much good being so powerful did for me' he said.

'Leave him alone Shinoa' came Mahiru's voice 'I will deal with this'. Neither of them had noticed Mahiru enter the room. Shinoa nodded and stood. She left Mikaela to her sister.

'So you don't want friends' said Mahiru 'well that's fine I'm not here to convince you otherwise but I do know what you want is power am I right?'

'Yes' said Mikaela.

'Well then I suppose of that then I can be of assistance' she said 'you already know the basics of water bending, self taught I imagine and your eyes are blue meaning you must be of water tribe ancestry, similar to myself, my father is fire nation but my mother was from the southern water tribe. Come with me and I will begin to teach you water bending'. Mikaela followed Mahiru out of the room where he had spent his recovery and into a small garden with a pond. It was hidden away in the compound. It was full of red flowers and even a tree. Mikaela had never seen such flowers before.

'Water is the element of fluidity' said Mahiru 'it changes it's shape to adapt to it's environment. It can be of any form solid, liquid or gas. To be able to bend water one must be adaptable'.

'I know all of that' said Mikaela 'how do I use it to fight?'

'Hmm you want to learn how to fight so bad boy? Watch closely' she said. The water transformed into a shaft of ice. It spiralled through the air towards Mikaela. He throw himself out of the way and into the pound. Standing up knees deep he watched as Mahiru redirected the spike back toward him. She was aiming to stab him in the chest. But Mikaela knew just how to stop her. He drew the water up towards him, covering his body. At the last second just before the ice dagger made contact with his chest he transformed the water surrounding him into an ice chest plate. The dagger bounced off it and he caught it he in his hand.

'Not bad' said Mahiru 'you would be no match for a vampire or for a human master but you do have quick thinking.'

'How can I defeat a vampire if they're that much stronger?' said Mikaela.

'There are ways of boosting ones natural bending powers' said Mahiru.

'How?' he said.

'You must master your natural element and since you're the Avatar you must master all four only then can we begin to take this to the next step' she said.

'So you're going to teach me water bending?'

'Certainly' she said 'we have other bending masters here of all four elements, we'll make an Avatar out of you yet. But first things first water bending. I prefer a hands on approach. So I'm going to attack and you defend yourself here we go'.

Guren watched Mahiru sparring with the young Avatar from a window high above them.

'He has a long way to go and I don't mean just with the elements' he said.

'What else do you mean then?' said Shinya.

'He needs to make some friends' said Guren turning away from the window. His office was kept very tidy and clean. He sank into the chair behind his desk 'he will never be able to take on thousands of Vampires all by himself even with the Avatar state'.

'It will take a long time before he is ever ready to connect with anyone else again Guren' said Shinya.

'I can think of a few kids his own age who might be able to change that' said Guren.

'Oh do tell' said Shinya.

'I'll give you a hint-one is a water bender, another a fire bender, another an earth bender and the last one is an air bender' said Guren.

'So one from each of the old four nations, Earth, Fire, Water and Air' said Shinya 'I see, sometimes I wonder if times will ever be like that again, the four nations whole and the people at peace.'

'It won't be as it was a thousand years ago Shinya, it will never as it once was things have changed too much, people have changed too much, look at Mahiru and her sister, they are a mix of fire and water it will never be as it once was' Guren said.

'Ever the pessimist Guren' said Shinya 'it might be even better you just don't know what the future could bring'.

'Ever the optimist Shinya, hope is a double edged sword' said Guren.

Mikaela would train with Mahiru every day from sun raise until mid day when she would allow him some rest. Unlike Guren she didn't try to make him be more social. Her job was to teach him water bending, nothing more nothing else. She had other things to do besides convince a boy to make friends. Something which she was certain was futile anyway as the child was still grieving for his family. Shinoa on the other hand saw things differently and was instructed by Guren to both befriend the young boy and make him find other friends as well.

'Tell him that if he doesn't start making some friends then I won't allow him to start learning the other elements after he has mastered water bending' Guren said.

'Yes, sir' said Shinoa with a smile 'I will tell him so'.

'Also, if you can't become his friend, I won't let you stand the spirit trail' said Guren.

'What?' said Shinoa.

'You heard me' said Guren.

'What?' said Mikaela.

'You heard me, if you don't start making friends then you won't be allowed to master the other elements and move foreword as the Avatar' Shinoa said 'so you better get on that'.

'I don't need friends what I need is power to crush every single one of those bloodsuckers' said Mikaela.

'Please this is old, I get it you're afraid of losing people again so you won't let anyone close to you. Just for the record I don't think your family would want you to spent the rest of your life alone consumed by hate and a need for vengeance' she said.

'So you're saying I should just get over it' said Mikaela.

'That is not what I said. Now you really are being difficult' she said 'you know we've all been waiting a thousand years for you to put an end to this war and how do you expect to do that when you can't even make one bloody friend?' Mikaela paused at that. 'Looks like I have finally gotten through to you'.

'Just leave me alone' said Mikaela turning his back on her.

'Hmm, I see, well if you're going to be so difficult about things then I will just have to employ some other tactics' Shinoa said before leaving the room. Mikaela sighed but then she came back.

'Okay then' she said 'take one walk with me around the military compound each day and I will leave you alone. How does that sound?'

'Why?'

'Well for starters it gets you out of this stuffy room, secondly it might cause you be more social' she said.

'Okay fine if it gets you off my case' he said.

'Very good, I'll come be tomorrow after your training with my sister' she said before leaving him alone finally.

True to her word Shinoa came to his room everyday after his mourning practices with her sister. Mikaela would follow her in silence as she took him on a walk around the compound. It wasn't until around the seventh of their trips that Shinoa got what she wanted. It was in one of the gardens of the compound. A different one to the one that Mikaela did his sparring with Mahiru. Three boys were there. At first Mikaela didn't take much notice of them. Until he saw that the bigger of the two were pushing the smaller boy around. His face darkened.

'Finally' thought Shinoa 'something made this guy angry and I mean properly angry instead of all this aggressively calm stoic persona he usual has going on'.

'Leave that kid alone' said Mikaela, his voice was barely above a whisper but it did carry.

'Or what?' said one of the bullies. Both of them were tall with jet black hair and amber eyes. They must have been of fire nation ancestry.

'Or else the Avatar is going to really lose his temper' said Shinoa with a smirk. At that the two older kids turned and left almost immediately. Mikaela stepped towards the younger boy who was now on his feet brushing the dirt from himself. He had brown hair, dark green eyes and wore bright colours of orange and yellow.

'Are you okay?' the young Avatar said.

'Yes, thank you' the boy said 'are you really the Avatar?'

'I am' Mikaela said.

'My name is Yoichi, it's an honour to meet you' he said.

'That pair bother you again tell them I will personally take care of them' said Mikaela before turning to leave.

'Wait can I talk to you more?' said Yoichi.

'Actually' said Shinoa 'we have walks everyday around this time, you're welcome to join us everyday'.

'Really?' Yoichi said. Shinoa nodded.

'This wasn't in the deal?' said Mikaela.

'No but nothing in the deal prevents me from doing this either, oh and if you break this deal you know what will happen don't you?' she said. Mikaela's mouth formed a thin line.

'Loophole abuse' he said before he continued walking away. Shinoa and Yoichi walked after him. 'What building is that?' Mikaela said pointing towards a large grey building.

'The experimentation unit' said Shinoa 'it's were we imprison some vampires to further understand their biology'. Mikaela nodded.

'Have you masted all four elements?' said Yoichi.

'No, I'm still learning water bending' said Mikaela.

'Oh when you start learning to air bend, I'm an air bender' Yoichi said.

'The Avatar masters them in the order of the cycle, since Mikaela's first element is water next will be earth, then fire and finally air' she said.

'If Guren ever lets me get that far' said Mikaela before starting the walk again the other pair following after him. Mikaela would be kicking himself for interfering in the bullying the next day and the day after. Because now he had not one but two companions on these morning walks. Shinoa a water bender who also had fire nation history and also Yoichi a young air bender. However things were about to get a little more exciting when one day during these walks an alarm gong went off.

'What does that mean?' Mikaela said.

'One of the vampires has escaped' said Shinoa 'we better head back to our rooms before it finds us here...Mikaela?!' The young Avatar was rooted to the spot. 'We can't fight these creatures, they may be low common vampires but they are still too strong for us, we need to let Guren and Mahiru take care of this'. Slowly Mikaela nodded but then he saw a black shape heading towards them. It was aiming for Shinoa. She moved quickly but still narrow escaped the creatures grasp. The Vampire smirked. It was small, with red eyes and pink hair.

'Not bad human' she said.

'We have to protect ourselves from being bitten, we have to run' Shinoa.

'That won't work' said Mikaela 'hey air bender grab Shinoa and run using your air bending. I'll hold this fucker off'. Yoichi nodded and picked up Shinoa and vanished. The vampire smirked. Before it lunged at Mikaela no dodged, the Vampire lunged again, Mikaela dodged again. He grabbed the pouch of water he had on his waist. When the vampire next lunged at him he used the water whip. It wrapped around the Vampire's waist and strapped her arms to it's side as though in a straight jacket. Mikaela held the creature in place.

'Not bad human not bad at all' said the Vampire 'but alas not good enough'. The muscles in the Vampire's arms began to flex and before Mikaela could blink it broke free of it's watery chains and went straight for his throat. It was on top of Mikaela on with it's claws raised when suddenly a sound like the sea reached their ears. It grew larger and louder. Both the Vampire and the Avatar looked round to see Shinoa racing towards them on top of a weave. The Vampire jumped away from the young Avatar and attempting to run but too late. Shinoa jumped off the large body of water and directed it at the fleeing creature. It wrapped around the Vampire and turned into a block of ice.

'Just in time' said Yoichi landing besides Shinoa. She walked over to Mikaela and slapped him.

'Stop trying to be such a lone wolf' she said 'and I am no damsel in distress who needs to be carried off, when will you get through your skull that we are your friends and you clearly care about us too'.

'How do I clearly care about you too?' said Mikaela.

'Then why did you tell us to get out of here while you put yourself in danger? And don't say anything about it not wanting to see more death if you really were that selfish you would have scrammed not tell Yoichi to save himself and me. Stop trying to carry the faith of the world all on your own. It will destroy you and that family of yours that died they don't want you crushed under such a responsibility all be yourself' after she was finished yelling she took a deep breath. 'This is why you need to have a team. If I hadn't shown up when I did you would be dead'.

'I see your point' Mikaela said 'I'm sorry'.

'You just admitted I'm right, finally you see the true depths of my wisdom' she said. Mikaela rolled his eyes at her.

'Guy's' came Yoichi's voice. They both turned to see the Vampire breaking it's way out the Ice. Breathing hard.

'Impressive' the Vampire said 'but I'm hungry and this has gotten old. I think I need a snack for the road'. But before it could finish a sound like ripping paper went through the air. The Vampire looked down. A blade made out of ice was sticking out of it's chest. But this blade was glowing with a with a dark red light.

'You were saying' said Mahiru as the vampire crumbled. Guren stood behind her. Yoichi grabbed Mikaela in a tight hug.

'I'm so glad you're okay Mika' he said. Mikaela blushed.

'No ones called me that since' he paused 'since I left the Vampire city'.

'Who is that?' Guren said pointing at Yoichi.

'A friend of Mika's and mine' said Shinoa 'I not only befriended him but got to make another friend. Which means he can proceed in his training of all four elements and I get to stand the spirit trails'.

'Very well' said Guren.

'What?' said Mikaela.

'After a bender masters their element they must stand the spirit trail were they will form a contract with a demon' said Mahiru 'once that is done their demon will boost their bending power so they can not only fight vampire but also kill them. But before you can do that there is someone very important for you to meet as well as mastering all four elements'.

'Who?' said Mikaela.

'Shinoa send word to Mitsuba' said Mahiru 'it's time that not only you got your demon but also that Mikaela meets the other Avatars'.

Mitsuba Sanguu was part of the Sages of Earth and Air. Who were tasked with overseeing and protecting the Shrine to the Avatar of Old. It was in a hidden location about a days ride from the compound. Yoichi, Mikaela, Shinoa, Mahiru and Guren arrived there about mid day. Shinoa jumped off and embraced a young girl with blond hair and brown eyes who came out of the entrance to the Shrine-which looked like a cave.

'So tell me' said the shrine girl 'where is this legendary Avatar?'

'He's over here Mitsuba' said Shinoa. Mitsuba Sanguu was dressed in a dark green dress with the symbol of the old Earth Kingdom on it.

'You're younger then I expected' she said to Mikaela.

'We were all expecting someone a little bit taller' said Shinoa. Mikaela just rolled his eyes.

'Follow me' said Mitsuba 'I will take you to meet the Avatars of old'. They entered the shrine. Mikaela blinked it looked like a town but underground similar to the Vampire Capital but had a more humble feel compared to that grand city. The houses and other buildings were carved into the rock moving with the currents of the earth instead of working against it like the Vampire Capital ruled by Queen Krul.

'Are the people here all Earth benders?' Mikaela said.

'No, only about half of us here are Earth benders, of that Earth benders make up half, the other half are air benders' said Mitsuba.

'My home was like this' said Yoichi.

'Was?' said Mikaela.

'My family was killed and my home was destroy in a vampire raid' said Yoichi.

'Loved ones being killed by vampires means we have something in common' said Mikaela. He smiled kindly at Yoichi who returned the smile.

'Ugh, young love' said Shinoa. Yoichi blushed. Mikaela rolled his eyes.

'I will take the Avatar into the inner chamber' said Mitsuba 'Good luck with the demon contract Shinoa about time you joined my level'.

Mitsuba guided Mikaela to a door down the end of a tunnel from the main village and shrine.

'Once inside you will have to make contact with the Avatar before you' she said 'all I know is that they were an air bender but that is it'.

'How do I make contact? All I know is water bending' said Mikaela.

'You're the Avatar figure it out' she said. Mikaela rolled his eyes 'and stop rolling your eyes at everything. It's like you think the rest of us are brash and idiotic.' Mikaela didn't say anything but instead opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind him. 'He actually does' said Mitsuba playing with one of her pigtails.

Within the inner most chamber Mikaela found a painted statue of a woman. She was dressed in the same type of robes as Yoichi was but the bottom half of her clothing was a skirt not trousers like what he wore. Her hair was long, reaching down to her waist. The paint was so badly chipped he couldn't see her face properly.

'Whoever you are' said Mikaela 'I would appreciate if you give me something, anything to let me know what the Gods I'm supposed to be doing'. Silence went on and Mikaela felt tears flowing out of his eyes. 'Pointless' he said. He was about to turn and leave before suddenly a white mist encased him. When it cleared he was no longer in some dark cave. He was standing a top of a mountain. Swirling, yellow white and warm cloths were around him. The sky was bluer then he had ever seen.

'I've been waiting Mikaela' said a woman's voice. He turned to find a woman dressed just as the statue but her face was no longer that of stone and cracked paint. She face was that of a young woman's with flowing blond hair and dark green eyes. 'My name is Avatar Saya. What took you so long?' she smiled. Mikaela bowed his head in honour and greeting. 'So you have many questions?' she said.

'Well, for starters you were the last Avatar before why over a thousand years between your death and my birth?' said Mikaela.

'I did not die a natural death, the Vampires knew as long as we existed that they could not come to dominate most of the four nations as they have done. They had two goals, the first was to end my life, the second to break the Avatar cycle so that you would never be born. The first they succeeded in doing the second they did not' she said.

'How did you die?' said Mikaela.

'I had become aware of the Vampire threat when they began to attack commoners in the rural parts of the Fire Nation, these creatures were few in number then. I put them down. Then a few months after that a fire bender approached wishing to fight me. He wanted to spar with the famous Avatar. He is the first progenitor from whom all other Vampires are descendent of. I accepted his challenge. I defeated him although narrowly, I knew no human could be that powerful so I demanded his true identity. After that he fled. I made it my purpose to track him down' Saya said 'if I had been able to defeat him once more as I had already done and then remove his powers all this never would have happened but alas he got the upper hand on me. He turned one of my closest friends against me by offering that person power. My food was poisoned shortly before our rematch. Not only that he had other vampires waiting in hiding for me and my allies. That is how my life came to an end'.

'But the Avatar Cycle' said Mikaela 'how did they prevent that from happening for a thousand years'.

'On the night I died there was a Lunar Eclipse, sometimes called the Dark Moon or a Blood Moon, this stage of the Moon is very powerful. The first progenitor harnessed the power of this phase of the Moon to create the poison. It not only weakened me but trapped the Avatar spirit in the other realm until the Planetary Alignment, the most powerful phenomenon in our world. An even deeper magic that the Vampires knew nothing of but we did. Harnessing that power I and the other Avatars were able to break free of that curse finally the cycle could start once again' she said.

'Then I was born' said Mikaela 'You said all Vampire's come from the first progenitor who is he?'

'I do not know his origin but Vampires by their very definition are unnatural and should not exist within the mortal realm. The first Progenitor is the source of all Vampire, without him the curse he has inflected on this world will vanish' Saya said.

'You mean without him the other Vampires would die?' said Mikaela

'I do not mean you should kill him' she said.

'But you said you were intending on...defeating him and removing his powers' said Mikaela 'can it be done, can you change a vampire back into a human being?'

'The Avatar has the power to strip someone of the gift of bending, if you can learn how to master that then perhaps you can also remove someone of the curse of Vampirism' she said.

'How?' said Mikaela.

'First you must master all four elements of water, earth, fire and then air. Second you must master the Avatar state, something which only I can teach you, third you will need to do as your friend Shinoa is doing and contract a demon to boost your power and finally you must seek out the last of Lion Turtles, only they can give you the tool you need to remove the curse of Vampirism' she said.

'Can we not just kill the first progenitor and save us all some time?' said Mikaela.

'No' said Saya 'because if you do that then the Second progenitors will take his place'.

'There is no easy way out of this is there?' said Mikaela

'No' Saya said 'return to the Inchinose compound and continue to work on the four elements. I will also teach you how to control your Avatar state'.

'So I must return to the temple?' Mikaela said.

'I am a part of you, you do not need a shrine to talk to me' she said 'you will figure out how.' They smiled at each other 'one last thing the world is more complicated then it first appears you will find enemies among the humans and perhaps allies among the Vampires'.

'Allies among the Vampires?' said Mikaela.

'Yes' said Saya 'when we look to the cities and lands ruled by those creatures things are shrouded in fog. We can't tell for certain but we do know that if you move foreword with a mentality of Vampires are evil and Humans are good you will fail'. Mikaela nodded.

'Farewell' he said.

'Farewell' she said. Just like that he was back in a small room carved out of rock and a statue of Avatar Saya stood in front of him. His cheeks still felt wet. He headed out of the room to find Mitsuba still waiting on him.

'Well?' she said.

'I spoke to her' he said.

'And?' she said. But before Mikaela could speak they heard the sound of running feet. One of the shrine maidens entered the passage way.

'It's Shinoa the contact ritual with the demon is going horribly, she might not survive come quickly' she said.

Shinoa

After bidding goodbye to the all powerful Avatar she was lead down another corridor and into a room with the demon circle already prepared on the floor. A scythe was laying in the circle.

'You will enter the spirit world from here' said Mahiru 'you will not be able to return until you located and contracted a demon' she hugged Shinoa 'good luck sis'. I stepped into the circle and grabbed the scythe. Next everything went black as if I had fainted. When I came too I was standing in an exotic forest with river flowing next to me.

'So this is the spirit world' I said. The Spirit world was home to two types of beings, spirits themselves who were mostly uninterested in humans and their short lives. But also to another newer group of beings, demons. Shinoa started walking. The sooner she found this demon, the sooner this could be over. Shikama Doji. With her power Shinoa would be able to protect herself all the more from those monster both human and vampire alike. Particularly from that brute but first she had to find Shikama Doji. She knew that the demon liked to hide away in places that were not exactly hospitably to humans. But that they also wanted to return to the physical world and taking control of a human was the only way for them to do so. Shinoa closed her eyes and focused, the spirit world did not obey natural laws rather it organized itself around emotion. She had to want to find the demon Shikama Doji, not just need to find her but want to. Focusing only on that, forgetting everything else. She opened her eyes and found herself in a very different environment. The ground was sandy and barren. The few threes black and bear. Their bodies twisted into painful shapes.

Shinoa watched as from out of one of these three a large black mass came swirling, it was almost like a cloud. But it didn't look like one object like clouds do but rather like it was made out of millions of tiny little dots. It swirled around her, time and time again until a figure emerged out of the fog. A woman who looked similar to Shinoa with the same nose, mouth and even hairstyle. But this woman's eyes were blue, her hair brown. She was was dressed in the colour blue. On her head however she sported a pair of horns. What looked like a tattoo of several different symbols covered the right side of her face. Lastly she was heavily pregnant.

'My mother really?' said Shinoa 'that is just bloody low'.

'You saw that but aren't you the reason for her death?' said the demon 'after all your father wanted the perfect heirs, someone so powerful to take back the world, Avatar or no Avatar'. The demon smirked 'Ah, what's this, your father hasn't even been told about the return of the father, I wonder why. You humans don't even trust each other'.

'Stop it' said Shinoa 'stop talking to me in her voice, it's not going to work, I never even mate her and whatever type of a person she was was long gone by the time she was even pregnant with me'

'Why are you telling me to stop it if it doesn't bother you at all?' the demon said.

'Enough with these mind games' said Shinoa, she was suddenly in chains, they wrapped around her, holding her in place. Shinoa screamed but not from fear. 'Face it, you know what happened to your mother was completely your own fault even if you try to deny it. It's why until Guren promised you the chance to do this you never made friends before. All that preaching to the young Avatar about team work and companionship when you never believe in any of it yourself' the demon smirked. 'All you care about is yourself, selfish stupid Hiiragi brat. You served your sister and her lover so faithfully because they protect you in return, if your sister lose her place you would soon abandon her. You care for nothing but yourself and staying alive'.

'It is far more...' Shinoa fell silent, her whole body shaking. But then she suddenly began to hear voices. Not hers or the demons but other people.

'Shinoa, you can do this'.

'We're all here rooting for you'.

'We're are your friends'.

'It's far more complicated then that, there is a lot more to it then just that' Shinoa said.

'What?' said the demon.

'My life matters to me that is very true, but so do the lives of my sister, my friends. Do you think my sister would have kept me alive since birth if she did not love me? I serve no purpose for her other then that. It's true I sought out the Avatar on Guren's orders because I wanted to take this trail. But he grew to genuine be my friend. That idiot who was always trying to shoulder everything on his own so that no one else suffers, same goes for Yoichi'. She swallowed. 'You will not take me over, I'm here not just for myself but for them as well'. Her mother vanished, the chains around her were gone too. In front of her now stood, a slim androgynous figure with short green hair.

'That's the problem with you humans' the demon said 'your feelings are too complicated but you do have a strong sense of loyalty and I can also see you have a good character. I can tell too you have a similar sense of humour to my own. Very well I form a contract with you but if I see one moment of weakness in you I will take you over'.

'Very well' said Shinoa. Demon clutched her fists.

'The contract has been complete' she said. The smoke cleared, the demon was gone and all of a sudden she was back in the temple room. She looked at the palm of her hand. A symbol was now imprinted into her skin, almost like a tattoo. It was a Scythe, the symbol of her demon. She looked around to see, Guren, Mahiru, Mikaela, Yoichi and Mitsuba all watching her. 'It's okay' Shinoa said 'I'm back'.

After this they spent the night at the underground village and then the next day prepared to move back to the compound. But someone else would be joining them.

'I'm coming with you' said Mitsuba as they packed up.

'How can you don't you have duties to the shrine?' said Shinoa.

'The head sage has given me his permission to go with you, he thinks I've learned all I can here and believes I would be of more help to the world by joining with the three of you' said Mitsuba.

'So you're joining Team Avatar' said Yoichi. Mikaela looked at him 'well we should have name and you're the most important person here so' Yoichi blushed.

'I didn't consent to this' said Mikaela.

'Too late' said Shinoa. Mikaela rolled his eyes.

'Stop with the eye rolling' said Mitsuba 'it really is annoying, we get it you're exasperated, just imagine how much of pain you would be without this pair to soften you up'.

'There three of us now Mitsuba' said Shinoa with a smile 'if anyone can bring out someone's soft side it's Mitsuba Sanguu'.

'What are you saying?' said Mitsuba. Shinoa just smiled. 'What have I gotten myself into' said Mitsuba.

Later that mourning they mounted their polar dogs. Yoichi and Mikaela on one and Mitsuba and Shinoa on another. Guren and Mahiru took the third. They returned to the compound and to Mikaela's training. However a few days after returning Mikaela was returning to his room after having spent the morning sparring with Mahiru when something happened. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, more so on the pain in his arms and legs when someone walked into him.

'Watch where you're going' said the other person. Mikaela ignored him. 'Hey did you hear me' the guy grabbed Mikaela's shoulders. He was tall, with pink hair and eyes. Broad too. Mikaela shrugged him off.

'I'm the Avatar, I would advise you don't anger me' said Mikaela. The taller boy stopped then but none the less he still glared at Mikaela's retreating back. When he got back to his room Mikaela found Shinoa waiting on him.

'I've been instructed to give you a history lesson on what happened after the vampire came and what the world was like without them' she said.

'Seriously?' said Mikaela.

'Hey, I don't like it any more then you but let get going to the library' she said. The library in the compound was a large room filled with many books, maps and portraits hung along the walls. Shinoa began pulling books out from the shelves. 'You should start by reading these' she said.

'I can't' said Mikaela.

'What?' said Shinoa.

'I can't read' said Mikaela.

'What?' said Shinoa.

'Do you really think Vampires teach their live stock how to read?' said Mikaela.

'I see well then I'll go talk to Guren, you wait here' she said. Mikaela nodded. Since he couldn't read any of the books on the shelves he instead had a look at the many different portraits and maps. There was one map that intrigued more so then any of the others. It was a map of the world. He had seen them before in the Vampire underground city but this one was different. It didn't show the Vampire settlements and the human territories.

'So can the Avatar who can't read not understand geography either?' said a voice behind him. Mikaela turned to see the pink haired boy from before standing behind him. Mikaela just ignored him.

'What with this map? It looks completely different from the ones I saw in the Vampire city' Mikaela said.

'It's a map from before those bloodsuckers emerged' said the other boy 'my name is Kimizuki in case you were wondering'.

'I wasn't' said Mikaela. Kimizuki snorted.

'Some Avatar' he said.

'So those were the four nations?' said Mikaela.

'Yes the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes and Air Nomads' said Kimizuki 'The fire nation was divided between two progenitors, the Southern Water Tribe was seized by a Third Progenitor, the Northern Water Tribe is divided between a Third Progenitor and a human resistance, the Western Earth Kingdom is divided between three different ruling Vampires. The most powerful of which is Queen Krul Tepes'. Mikaela nodded.

'Queen Krul Tepes, she rules the city where I was raised' said Mikaela. An image of Yuichiro flashed in front of him for a brief second. But he just shrugged it away. Avatar Saya had told him to change the Vampires back into Human not kill them. But that wouldn't satisfy Mikaela's need for revenge. No not at all. But he doubted Avatar Saya would see things his way. He doubted that very much.

'So do you really not know how to read?' said Kimizuki.

'No I don't' said Mikaela 'you can go ahead and say it I am a joke of an Avatar and you would be right, I couldn't even save my family' said Mikaela.

'By Gods and you're suppose to be humanities one hope of getting rid of those Vampires, if that is the case why not give up now?' said Kimizuki.

'Whatever' said Mikaela, rolling his eyes.

'Hey don't roll your eyes at me like that' said Kimizuki. Mikaela snorted. 'Man, do you have an attitude'.

'I never said anything about giving up' said Mikaela.

'Guess you have me there' said Kimizuki.

'Who are all these people?' said Mikaela gesturing around at the portraits.

'There all portraits of what was the Royal who ruled the Earth kingdom, the Sanguu' said Kimizuki.

'I see' said Mikaela. Then a door burst open at the other side of the library. Mikaela looked around half expecting to see Shinoa or perhaps even Mitsuba but it was one of the Water Benders from the infirmary.

'Your sister has taken a turn for the worst Kimizuki' said the young man. Kimizuki turned and ran after the young man. They were heading to the infirmary. Mikaela hesitated for a fraction of a second and then followed them.

The infirmary was the one floor long building at the back of the compound. Kimizuki's sister was in a private room. Healers and herbalists moved around her. She was shaking her skin was pale.

Kimizuki sank to his knees next to her. The girl had the same face as her older brother, the same pink eyes but her hair was darker. Her name was Mirai'

'What's wrong with her?' said Mikaela.

'She has some type of virus, we don't know what to do for her, most of our healing knowledge and herbal medicine was destroyed by the Vampires' the healer said 'we've tried to catch up but we are no where near what our ancestors once knew' he said. Mikaela blinked. Our ancestors, a thousand years ago from before the Vampires. He knew someone who might be able to help. But the question was how did he call on her? He closed his eyes.

'Avatar Saya' he said 'if you can hear me please lend me your knowledge and power so I can help this girl'. He opened his eyes again and all around him was black and Avatar Saya stood in front of him.

'I shall' she said. Mikaela nodded. He was back in infirmary room then. He pushed aside the healers and pulled Kimizuki out of the way. The older boy was about to object but held his tongue when something began to happen. Mikaela's eyes were starting to glow again and his blond hair seemed to shine. Raising his hands he drew the water from the two large jugs sitting beside the bed. He moved the water over the girl as it too began to glow. He heard Avatar Saya's voice.

'I recognize this virus it was a rare enough thing before the Vampires arrived' she said. 'Allow me to take over'. Mikaela nodded and watched as Avatar Saya directed his body to do what needed to be done. The Water glowed a brilliant gold and moved up and into the girl's mouth. It break down and went into every single cell destroying the virus. The girl coughed and then spurted as her face and body returned to normal. Mikaela smiled and Avatar Saya faded. Next everything went black for Mikaela and he went down feeling himself hit the floor with a thud. There was a mad scramble and cries for help.

'The Avatar has collapsed'.

'I told you when you needed me you would find a way' said Saya. Mikaela blinked, he was once again on the mountain top as he was before. 'But I also feel the need to tell you something more' said the other Avatar.

'Which is what?' said Mikaela.

'That I am well aware of your lust for vengeance and I am here to tell you to abandon it' said Saya.

'You have some nerve telling me to forget about my family' said Mikaela.

'I did not say forget about those you love, I am saying is that vengeance won't bring them back and will not bring you peace. You have a responsibility to the world Mikaela, do not put that aside for mere vengeance' said Saya.

'My vengeance is not trivial' said Mikaela 'it is the only thing keeping me going'.

'Really and what about Guren, Mahiru, Shinoa, Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Mirai?' Saya said.

'Fine it may not be the only thing but it is still pretty important' said the younger Avatar.

'I don't believe your family would want you living for vengeance at all' she said.

'No one knows what they would want' said Mikaela 'they're dead thanks to those bloodsuckers'. Avatar Saya shook her head.

'You are young, think on what I have said to you and continue to pursue your destiny' she said. The white clouds absorbed Avatar Saya and swirled around Mikaela. He closed his eyes but when he opened them he was surprised to find himself not back in the Compounds infirmary but rather in the Catacombs of Krul's Vampire city.

'That stuffy old lady is right Mika' said someone behind him. He turned. Yuichiro and the other orphans were there. 'Dear god you know living solely for vengeance your smarter then that and way too kind for that. Better yet don't live for vengeance at all'.

'We're glad you made some knew friends and have found a path in life that is not just about Vengeance' said Akane 'now we don't have to worry you'll be okay'.

'Wait what are you all talking about?' said Mikaela.

'Your new friends' said Yuichiro 'Guren, Mahiru, Shinoa, Yoichi, Mitsuba, Kimizuki and Mirai right. There your new reason for living instead of just being angry at the bloodsuckers'. He smiled and hugged Mikaela. All the orphans did it was one big hug. Before they all pulled away and walked off into the sunlight. Next Mikaela was enveloped by a bright white light. His eyes opened once more and he was in bed back in his room. Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi and Kimizuki were all staring down at him. They had been sitting around his bed. He blinked. Next second Yoichi was hugging him tightly, it was almost a choke hold.

'Thank Gods you're okay' he said.

'Get off me' Mikaela gasped out. Shinoa and Mitsuba pulled Yoichi off the heavily breathing blond boy. Mikaela felt someone take hold of his hand.

'You saved my sister' Kimizuki said 'I owe you a life debt, guess you're a pretty good Avatar after all'.

'Aww' said Shinoa 'how romantic, how about we give these love birds some space everyone'. Mikaela blushed and Kimizuki pointedly let go of the other boys hand. 'Anyway Kimizuki, we have an opening here on Team Avatar. I'm a water bender, Yoichi is an air bender and Mitsuba is an earth bender. From your file I read you're a fire bender with some Air Nomad history. Care to become the team's fire bender?' she said.

'Team Avatar?' Kimizuki said looking at Mikaela.

'I didn't come up with it' said Mikaela.

'I would rather hope not but like I said I know you a life debt for saving my sister therefore I will happy join' said Kimizuki.

'Alright then since we're doing this whole team Avatar thing there is something we need to do once I master all four element' said Mikaela 'we need to find information on something called a Lion Turtle'.

'Never heard of it' said Kimizuki.

'Is this some Avatar thing?' said Shinoa.

'Avatar Saya, the Avatar before me says that it might be the key to stopping the Vampires and we have to find one' said Mikaela.

'Well, we can all sure start doing that' said Shinoa 'you master the elements, I'll start talking to the other demon wielders, Mitsuba can chat to the sages, Yoichi can go asking the commoners and Kimizuki here can hit the books. Oh which reminds me, Kimizuki, Guren has tasked you with teaching Mikaela how to read and write'.

'What?' said Mikaela and Kimizuki at once.

'Ah, I thought you two would be happy getting to spend all those hours together in the library sounds romantic' said Shinoa.

'There is someone else I like' Mikaela said before covering his mouth.

'Who would that be?' said Shinoa.

'I'm afraid he's dead' said Mikaela. The room fell silent. Even Shinoa's smile faded. 'Anyway when can you start teaching me how to read?' said Mikaela. Conversation resumed as it had before. Slowly the members of Team Avatar came up with a plan for the next four years.

Deep within the Vampire Capital the Queen Favourite would sit next to her throne. Thinking about Mikaela. One day in that very throne room entered one of the Vampire's with a caged Fox.

'Finally you have captured one' said Queen Krul standing up. 'One of his servants'. Yuichiro spent the night in Krul's chambers. He awoke during the middle of the night to hear her in one of the other rooms. She was torturing the small fox who spoke with a human voice.

'Please stop' said the creature.

'Never' said Krul 'until you tell where it is'.

'I will never betray my master' said the fox.

'Then I won't stop' said Krul. She laughed then. This would continue for the next four years until final the fox broke down one night.

'The library is in the Great Desert' the creature said.


	3. Chapter 3: Demons of the Past

Chapter Three

 _Prologue_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _The Gods_

 _The Seraphs_

 _The Spirits_

 _The Demons_

 _The Vampires_

 _and the Humans_

 _Time passed and I came to understand water bending thanks to Mahiru. The other elements of Earth, Fire and finally Air were soon mine to control._

 _It was not long after my mastering of water bending that Mahiru died in battle. I refused to believe it at first. But that is the way of this world. Two years have passed since._

 _As my sixteenth birthday approached it was time for me to make a contract with a demon. Guren choose a particularly powerful one for me._

 _His name is Asuramaru._

 _I will take his power._

 _Little did we know at the time was that the Vampires were preparing to strike. They wanted the Avatar. They wanted me._

 _Mikaela Hyakuya_

Demons of the past.

Mikaela

Mahiru was buried at the Shrine not the compound. The compound was simply too risky a place to have her grave. But it also meant Mikaela couldn't go see her whenever he wanted to. Guren said it was for the young Avatars protection. Mikaela however felt it was more about keeping him a secret-like a weapon that Guren didn't want the Vampires to know about. Mikaela however supposed that was what he was. The most powerful bender in the word. All four elements, the Avatar state and finally a contract with a demon. Other then trips to the Shrine to the Old Avatar every few months he had not left the compound in over four years. Mikaela hated being surrounded with four walls everyday. It was like being back in the Vampire capital. Except of course no one here was draining his blood to feed on. The young Avatar could still remember Feird's eyes. When the memories became too much he would take himself to library to read. Books were the best form of distraction from his past.

He could now read very well but his writing was still shaky. When he wasn't training or speaking with the Old Avatars we was typically in the library. He read every history book could get his hands on. All the other Avatars before him had travelled the four nations learning of the bending arts. But of course there were no longer any four nations. Only vampire and human controlled lands. People had moved from all the different nations as both captives and runaways from the Vampires. But out of all the books Mikaela had read he had once again found his favourite 'The Collected Works of Shakespeare, Chaucer, Marlow and other great English writers'. It was the book that Akane used to read to them. Mikaela smiled sadly. She was the only one of them able to read. When he read the book he could still hear her voice.

Yoichi and Kimizuki would be standing the spirit trails along with him. Shinoa and Mitsuba would be there for containment in case anything went wrong. Guren would be leading them. Mirai had since been moved to a hospital in what had once been the Northern Water Tribe. She had decided she wanted to become a healer rather then become a fighter. Kimizuki preferred that to her being on the front lines but he did miss her. He and the other members of team Avatar were hoping once the three boys had their cursed gear they would start doing real work.

'Once this is over you will allow me to step onto the front lines?' Mikaela said to Guren the night before they were due to leave.

'I will, I don't care if you get yourself killed at this stage I've done everything I can for you' said Guren not looking from his desk. Mikaela only nodded his head. Finally he would have the power to kill those bloodsuckers. Finally at long last he would have that strength. The power he had wanted all along to protect and avenge those he loved. They set off the next day by horse back. They already knew the path well. Silence was Queen as they rode. No one saw any point in talking. They all knew what lay ahead of them.

They had all changed in the last four years. Mikaela had gotten taller and broader. He was lean too. Kimizuki was both bigger and wider then the Avatar. He had more muscle too. Shinoa was still rather short but she had a the figure of a woman now not of a little girl. Mitsuba too had developed. Although Shinoa would never admit to it she was jealous of Mitsuba's bust but it was also interesting for other reasons. Yoichi was the shortest member of the group still. As they arrived at the underground community they paid a visit to Mahiru resting place. Shinoa wordlessly put a flower arrangement on her sister's grave. Shinoa never talked about her sister and the others knew better then to try having a conversation about it with her. Only Guren had been with Mahiru on the battlefield. Mahiru's tomb was made of plain white stone. Engraved on it were her family name and the names of her students. This included Mikaela. The young Avatar absent mildly brushed his hand over the engraving.

'Thank you' he thought silently 'for teaching me water bending, for getting me out of that room. If it hadn't been for you and Shinoa I would have just laid down and died in there. From hate and grief'. Shinoa placed her hand over Mikaela and the others soon did likewise.

'Thank you big sis, you kept me safe and away from those monsters, when you died there was a time I didn't know what to do with myself any more. It was because of these knuckle heads you and Guren got me to be friends with I pulled through. Hopefully I'll see you again on the other side some day'. There was a small minute of silence for their fallen comrade. The each of them withdrew their hands and stood back. Mikaela nodded it was time to go. With that the small party finally withdrew from the grave and headed towards the demon control room.

'Yoichi' said Mikaela as they walked down the long hall 'I think you should turn back now'.

'What?' said Yoichi. The small party paused and turned to look at the brown haired green eyed boy.

'You're too kind and giving for this' said Mikaela 'these creatures will eat you alive'.

'He's right' said Kimizuki 'you're just not like us'.

'You think that' said Yoichi 'Shinoa is not the only one who has lost a sister'. They all blinked. 'I want vengeance and I want to protect those who matter to me, I'm not all that different really. You give me too much credit.' There was a pause. Then Guren spoke.

'Come on we don't all day'. The chamber for this spiritual trail was far bigger then the one used for Shinoa. It was rather more impressive. Large stone statues arched up from the floor. There was the usual circles on the floor. Finally there was the weapons, twins blades, a sword and a bow. The three boys nodded at each other before approaching their weapon of choice.

'If they can not pass this then we kill them ourselves' said Guren.

'Even the Avatar?' said Mitsuba.

'Especially him' said Guren.

'How?' said Shinoa. Guren didn't respond. Mikaela for his part ignored them and grabbed the sword. Yoichi took the bow and Kimizuki the twin blades. The young Avatar was suddenly gone from the underground room. No, it was more like the underground room was gone from him. He was in his old house in the vampire capital. Everything exactly as he had left it before making that ill fated escape attempt to the surface. Sitting around the table with his family. Akane had prepared curry for them.

'I remember what your favourites are Mikaela' she said.

'About time you joined us for once' said Yuichiro.

'You're all alive?' said Mikaela.

'Oh no we're all dead' said Akane.

'Because of you coward' said Yuichiro.

'I'm not a coward' said Mikaela.

'You ran away' said Akane. Yuichiro stood up and wrapped his arms around Mikaela.

'But now you can stay here with us and-' Yuichiro was saying but was then interrupted by Mikaela.

'I don't like it when my family is used against me' the young Avatar said.

'Whatever do you mean?' said Yuichiro's shadow. Standing, he walked behind Mikaela and wrapped his arms around him.

'It's not a good idea to impersonate people I care about' said Mikaela 'stop this I know what you're trying to do'. The shadow snorted. The room became warped and strange. It was like all the colours bled out of their objects and spread across the room. The other orphans smirked and then disappeared.

'I thought you were going to avenge us' said Yuichiro 'but it has been four years and we're still waiting. Admit it you're glad you ran away from us. You're glad you're alive Avatar'. Mikaela got to his feet and grabbed this shadow of Yuichiro by the neck.

'Shut up stop speaking to me with his voice' Mikaela said 'it's nothing more then cruelty, it's low'. The shadow morphed then into Akane. 'Do you really think impersonating my sister is a good idea either' Mikaela said. His fist only tightened.

'You want revenge right?' said Akane 'what better way then letting me use your body, with my power and your body the destruction would be complete. Just give into me and you will have your revenge'.

'It's not as simple as just revenge' said Mikaela.

'What?' said the demon.

'It's not as simply as just vengeance' said Mikaela. The face of Akane frowned. 'It's about power to protect the ones I love and to put this world to rights again'. Akane vanished. In her place was what the demon in a cloud like form. It's eyes and mouth were red. It moved around the young Avatar.

'This is the problem with you humans your feelings are far too complex' said the demon 'you want to both avenge and protect. Can't you choose one or the other?'

'Doesn't really work like that' said Mikaela.

'Not even for the Avatar eh?' said the Demon 'well I do like you. I think you would make a worthy master'.

'Good' said Mikaela.

'I will lend you my power but if I ever sense that you are weak then I will take over your body for myself' said the demon.

'I can work with that' said Mikaela. He touched his cheeks his face felt strange.

'Oh so you can smile' said the demon.

'I don't smile' said Mikaela.

'Say that to your face. Anyway my name is Asuramaru and since you're going to be my master I'm going to give you a little bit of inside information' said the demon.

'What?' said Mikaela.

'You're the Avatar, a human and something else. There is a third ingredient in the mix' said Asuramaru.

'Which is what?' said Mikaela.

'I don't know it feels strange to say this to a human but you guys are the really scary ones. Human beings are more underhanded then Vampires and Demons combined' said Asuramaru. What sounded like a Shrine bell rang then. 'The contract is complete' said Asuramaru. The smoke cleared and Mikaela briefly caught a glimpse of the demon. He looked like a child, with purple hair and red eyes. He was wearing a flowing robe. Mikaela woke up then. He was holding the sword in his hand. He was the first one back.

'You did it' said Shinoa with a smile. Mitsuba clapped as they hurried to hug their comrade. Guren smiled then they all waited for the other two.

'How long was I gone for?' said Mikaela.

'Two hours or so' said Mitsuba.

Right how long does it usual take?' said Mikaela.

'Every person is different, sometimes they never come back' said Shinoa.

Kimizuki

As soon as he had grabbed onto the twin blades Kimizuki had the same experience as Mikaela. He was standing outside his old home in his childhood village. Judging from the look of the village it was after the Vampire raid that had captured his parents. The village was nearly deserted with only a few other kids around. All of the houses were broken into, with windows smashed and door hanging off hinges. He and Mirai had been able to hide in the basement from the blood thirsty creatures. They were among the few kids still in the village. Others had hid in basements as well or some other hidey hole. There was about ten of them including himself and Mirai. Really all they could do for the first few days was wonder around you a type of daze. But days turned into weeks. They scavenged and gathered for food. But it was soon becoming clear that they would have to leave if they wanted even a chance at survival.

'So you take me back to the time when she first fell ill you stupid demon' said Kimizuki 'this is one cheap trick'. He looked into his old home and up the stairs to what had been his parent's bedroom. A shadow of Mirai was on the bed. Kimizuki was about to snort until his 'sister' groaned in pain.

'If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be here right now' she said 'I know I'm just a burden to you. If you left then I wouldn't blame you'.

'Don't say things like that' he said.

'It's true though, I heard you saying such things in your sleep if I wasn't here you might just have a chance at surviving but with me here. You should just go'.

'If you're reading those thoughts then you know I would never leave my sister all alone' said Kimizuki.

'But I'm not I heard you didn't you think that is why I was always crying in the morning I never cried at night, I cried in the morning' Mirai said. Kimizuki blinked. The demon was right. She had always cried in the morning after he had been thinking those things.

'I never told you' he said.

'You talk in your sleep' said Mirai. Kimizuki closed his eyes. He was just a little kid. Too young for all of this. He was about to retort when suddenly he heard a knocking at the door. He turned to see some of the other kids who had been able to hide when the vampires had first arrived. Three boys were had been...are the same age as Kimizuki. They looked just as he remembered from back then. He is the same height as they are. He looked down at his cloths. It was the same cloths he had worn on that day. He stepped outside. He looked at the other three boys.

'What is it you lot want?' he said.

'We need to get out of here, try to make it to one of the cities or military compounds' said the oldest. Kimizuki remembered that this guy had basically become the de facto leader after the vampires took away their parents. The younger boys had been twins, they had sandy hair and like the rest of them wore ragged cloths. 'We can't take Mirari with us' the oldest continued 'she is too ill and frail'.

'What do you mean all we have to do is figure out a way to carry her, get some kind of animal or something like an Eagle-Horse' Kimizuki.

'That could take too long and besides if we had an animal like that you're the only one who knows how to ride, we need you' the oldest said.

'So we're just going to leave her alone' Kimizuki.

'No' said the boy 'I'll do it if you can't' he drew a knife out of his coat.

'You do not go near her' said Kimizuki.

'She was the one who came up with the plan. Now either take care of it yourself or else step aside' the other boy said. His hands were trembling.

'No, she wouldn't have' said Kimizuki.

Shinoa, Mitsuba, Mikaela and Guren watched while Kimizuki's body jerked and twisted.

'If he gives into the demon' said Guren 'we will have to terminate him'.

'Fair enough you give the orders but there are ways to help him' said Shinoa. She stepped closer to Kimizuki and called out 'Kimizuki we are all here waiting on you' she said. 'We're part of your family. Whatever that demon is making you relive is already done you survived it.'

'Both you and Mirai made it out' said Mitsuba 'you made it here and to us'.

'We're all cheering for you' said Mikaela 'and do you really want me to get a cursed gear and not you'. They all laughed at that even the twisting body of Kimizuki.

'This is all this shadows' said Kimizuki. 'These idiots did not get passed me, I got Mirai out of here'. He laughed 'and no way is that depressing Avatar who couldn't even read when we first mate get a cursed gear and I'm not'. The other boys, the house and the old village were gone in a sweeping of grey smoke. A demon now stood before him. She had a small androgynous body-she looked more like a child then anything else. But her eyes were red and she had two hairs poking up out of her green hair. She smirked.

'Very good human very good'. A contract was sealed and Kimizuki was finally able to wake up to his comrades. Now all they could do was wait for the last of their number to hopefully return with his demon. Kimizuki closed his eyes. All he could do now was hope and pray Yoichi would be okay.

Yoichi

Yoichi had grown up in a village in one of the human controlled areas. His home had been similar to the shrine. Hidden away underground. The people were made up of the blood of air and earth. He had fallen into the former category with his parents and older sister. These types of human settlements were some of the hardest for Vampires to attack. It was because of this they had believed themselves to be safe from the Vampires. Life flourished in the village without fear. But they were soon to learn how very wrong they were. It had started one day when Yoichi and his sister Tomoe had been sent to the market by their mother. Their father had already left on a hunting trip. It was not customary for people of the land of Air to eat meat. But after living with the Earth benders for so long and the desperate times they had live through things had changed. Yoichi and his family were at this stage a mixture of both the Air Nomads and Civilians of the Earth Kingdom. Yoichi and his sister carried a basket between them as they headed back to their home. Like the other houses it too was carved out of rock. It was then that the alarm sounded. The two siblings dropped the basket and ran back home. They searched the four rooms of their house for their parents but they were nowhere to be found.

'Dad must not be back from his hunting trip' said Tomoe.

'What about mum?' said Yoichi.

'I don't know but there is no more time, I will have to seal the door. She is an Earth bender so long as she gets to a building she should be safe' with that Tomoe sealed the door to their underground home. The lights were shut off. Brother and sister hide away together in the elders room, hoping and praying. The Vampires should not have been able to find their home. All they should have seen was a stretch of rock. But of course things did not go as planned. They heard the sound of rocks being moved.

'Could that be mum?' said Yoichi.

'Maybe' said Tomoe 'get under the bed and don't come out no matter what happens'. Yoichi nodded. Tomoe stood up tall waiting. The person who entered the room was not their mother. It was a vampire with purple hair tied back in a ponytail and red eyes. He was dressed all in white. Tomoe did not scream. Not when she was grabbed and not when the Vampire bit her neck. Yoichi had to bit down on his hand however to keep himself from screaming. The Vampire drank for what felt like forever. Then a voice could be heard at the door.

'Come on Lucas we don't have all day'. Lucas dropped Tomoe's body and headed off. Yoichi started crying.

'Big sis' he said 'no it can't, no'. But then Tomoe's eyes opened.

Yoichi's body in the real world screamed. Shinoa grabbed Mikaela to stop him from running forward.

'We can't touch him, it would interfere with the ritual, we can call out to him but that is it' she said.

'Right lets do that it worked with you and Kimizuki' said Mitsuba. 'Hopefully it will again'.

'It is rather mean of you to take that kind of form' said Yoichi looking at the demon.

'Well you want revenge right?' said the demon.

'Yes I do' said Yoichi.

'Liar' said the demon 'I can see into your heart, you're too kind and gentle, things like that disgust me'.

'I think you should look deeper' said Yoichi 'Really, I do want to avenge my older sister'.

'Well, there is one way I can give you my power' said the demon.

'How?' said Yoichi 'I will do anything'. The room became darker. Yoichi was back to his normal age. The demon was no longer his sister but a young handsome man. Dressed in black with horns on his head.

'My name is Gakkoun' said the demon. He sat on the bed and pulled Yoichi into his lap. Gakkoun then pressed his lips onto Yoichi's. The human boy felt himself disappear into blackness as though he had fallen asleep. Gakkoun smirked. That had been almost too easy.

Mikaela

The young Avatar blinked as the body of his friend disappeared.

'The demon has taken hold of him' said Guren 'now here is your first mission end him'.

'We're not hurting Yoichi' said Mikaela 'there might be a way to still bring him back'.

'You're disobeying orders' said Guren.

'I don't have to follow orders I am the Avatar' said Mikaela 'we will do things my way'.

'You little brat' said Guren but then he fell silent and then jumped back about several feet. Suddenly an arrow hit the ground seconds where Guren had been standing before. The arrow dissolved.

'Almost like it was air' said Shinoa.

'That's because it was' said Guren 'Air benders are usually paired with Bow demons, because they can create wind out of air, all that arrow was was concentrated air. The arrows can move faster and contain more power then simply an air bender moving the wind on their own. Seal the door, he can not be allowed to escape'. Mikaela sealed the door with a flick of his sword. He could feel the power flowing through him. The young Avatar's eyes moved around the room. The demon must have been heading in the shadows. Well there was only one way to take care of that. With another flick of his sword he created a large ball of fire that lit the entire chamber. It was then that he saw his friend, trapped by the demon. Yoichi stared down at them from a top on of the large statues. But except he had horns and marking on his face. He held a bow in his hand. The demon had taken control.

'Yoichi' Mikaela said 'Snap out of it, do not let the demon to use your body for his own ends. Wake up don't you want to protect your comrades and avenge your sister?' The demon smirked and then launched himself at the Avatar the air gathering force around him. Mikaela dodged the on coming demon. The demon smashed into a floor creating a small crater. Standing up it smirked at the young Avatar. The violated forward in another attack.

'Now Shinoa' said Mikaela dodging Yoichi a second time. The lavender hair girl nodded before grabbing the pouch containing her bending water. She created two whip out of it. Mikaela caught the other end. The water glowed with the power of both water benders demons as they wrapping around the demon holding him in place. The bow Yoichi held dropped from his hand. 'Snap out of it' called Mikaela.

'The demon is not inside the bow any more it's inside of him' said Guren 'you need to kill him, it's the only way that you can stop the demon'.

'We're not killing him' said Mikaela.

'You have to come back Yoichi' said Mitsuba. She took a step forward. 'If you don't they we won't have any choice, please come back'. The demon just growled at her. She took a step back. The Kimizuki stood in front of Yoichi. He grabbed his friends shoulders.

'We need you to come back' he said 'I need you to come back'. The demon snarled at him but then froze. He wasn't just not moving, it felt at though they were looking at a portrait of Yoichi, as though he was transfixed.

Yoichi

'I don't want to hurt my friends' he said to the demon.

'That's the problem with you humans' said Gakkoun 'your feelings are just too complicated. Very well since you succeeded in freezing me like this then I suppose I have no way out but to accept a contract with you'. The demon smirked 'but don't think that this will mean I won't try to take over your body again'. Next all Yoichi could see was black. He woke up he didn't know how long later to see his friends around his bed. All of them smiled when they saw his eyes open. Their eyes were also red and bloated.

'I'm sorry' said Yoichi 'I didn't mean to scare you all like that'. He swallowed. Then looked away. His breathing was heavy, he felt like he was about to cry.

'Give him some space' said the Healer who was with him 'one person with him at a time'. His comrades slowly filed out. It seemed like it was almost an unspoken rule that Kimizuki would be the one to stay with him. The healer was the last person to leave.

'You have nothing to apologize for' said Kimizuki 'those demons are tricky bastards, one nearly got the better of me as well'.

'But I put you all in danger' said Yoichi.

'If we weren't ready for a little danger then we wouldn't be here' said Kimizuki.

'But still-' started Yoichi.

'No more of this but nonsenses' said Kimizuki 'you are our friend, we are just glad you're back'. He grabbed Yoichi's hand 'I'm glad you're back'. Yoichi grabbed onto Kimizuki. Wrapping his arms around the taller young man's body. Yoichi then buried his face into Kimizuki neck and shoulders. Kimizuki paused for a moment and then let his comrade cry on him. He wrapped his arm's around the smaller young man's waist and held him there.

Shinoa

'You better not get too cocky' said Guren to Mikaela 'just because you disobedience worked out well for you this once don't think it will again. I should punish you but I think nearly losing a comrade is enough for now'.

'Stop acting all high and mighty' said Mikaela 'you're forgetting I'm the Avatar. I'm the one who is going to bring an end to all this. Stop acting as if being a General give you license over me, you're forgetting I'm the most powerful human being in existence.'

'Now boys' said Shinoa 'there really is no need to fight we've been through a enough today. Beside Guren I think you're happy that we were able to calm Yoichi down'.

'What gives you that idea?' said Guren.

'Don't lie to me, I could see the sweat starting to build up and pour down your forehead' said Shinoa. She giggled 'I think you're glad they all pulled through'. Guren snorted.

'Believe whatever you like. I would have actually enjoyed the chance to kill one of these fools and by done with them and yes that includes the Avatar. Now I have to return to the compound. Wait here until you're comrade has recovered and then follow me there' Guren said before leaving. Shinoa and Mikaela watched as Guren stomped off.

'Aww' said Shinoa 'he is so handsome when he is shaken up like that, I can see why my sister fell for him like she did'.

'You falling for him as well?' said Mikaela.

'Nah' she said 'I have someone else in mind'.

'Do tell?' said Mikaela.

'Only if you tell me about the boy you like' said Shinoa.

'Fine' said Mikaela 'his was Yuichiro. We were raised in the Vampire capital together'.

'Was he with you when-' said Shinoa 'Oh Spirits Mikaela I'm so sorry'.

'Don't be, in this world who has not lost someone close and dear to them' said Mikaela 'I still think about him all the time. He was so foolish though, brash dangerous and reckless. He kept talking about he was going to one day kill all the vampires. It's all my fault he and the others are dead'.

'How so?' said Shinoa.

'A vampire noble tricked me' said Mikaela. He then began to tell her the whole story about the map, the blood and the extra food.

'It wasn't you fault, it was that Vampire' said Shinoa.

'But if I could have seen through what was going on' said Mikaela.

'You were a child' said Shinoa 'no one would have expected that of you even if you were the Avatar or otherwise'.

'Well then, keep up your end of the bargain who do you like?' said Mikaela.

'Mitsuba' said Shinoa 'who else?'

'I thought so' said Mikaela sighing.

'You're relieved I didn't say you' said Shinoa 'well I liked you too once'.

'You did?' said Mikaela.

'I know you don't feel the same way' she said. They laughed then. Mikaela felt good, better then he had in a long time.

Yuichiro

Krul gave him two copies of the map with directions to the Library on it. Yuichiro knew what his Queen excepted of him. To further help she had replaced his sword with two war hammers much more powerful weapons for an Earth bending Vampire. He had to find his Mika before anything else. He had come to the crypt again. Where he had last seen Mikaela before their family had been murdered.

'You must be so happy came a voice' Yuichiro turned to see Ferid.

'Why would that be?' Yuichiro said.

'You finally get to see your beloved' said Ferid 'you finally get to rescue him from the clutches of those humans who want to use him for their own ends. I can't wait to see this reunion'.

'And you don't want to use him at all and why would you be there?' said Yuichiro

'I will be there because you're stationed in my squad for the sneak attack. Of course we do not want to hurt him. We want to save the poor boy' said Ferid with a smile. Yuichiro felt his hand's jerk, a few pebbles moved under him.

'Someone has a temper' said Ferid with a chuckle.

'You go near my Mikaela, I will kill you' said Yuichiro.

'Your Mikaela' said Ferid 'possessive aren't we?' The Vampire noble smirked at the Queen's favourite before sliding away back into the city. Yuichiro closed his eyes. The Queen was mounting her forces they would be attacking in exactly one week. He was coming for Mikaela he knew that already. He had waited four years, a few more days would make little difference to him.

'Queen Krul needs the Avatar as long as we have her protection from the progenitor council we should be okay' he thought as he walked back to the city. 'I hope'.

Shinoa

Yoichi was recovering better then they could have hoped in a few days they would be ready to return to the compound. Mikaela spent most of his time at the shrine of Avatar Saya in conversation with her. Other then that he would be exploring the temple library. It was smaller then the one at the compound but it had texts that were far older. He had Mitsuba and Shinoa also going through them. Mitsuba was going to object to being his assistant but Shinoa talked her out of it. They needed all the information they could gather. So thus the two girls spent long hours in the library together going over the old books. Kimizuki was spending most of his time with Yoichi so Mikaela left them alone. The Library in the temples was carved out of the same rock as the rest of the temple, the very shelves were also carved out of the rock. Desks and chairs were splattered across it in a disorganized manner.

'You should see this stuff he is making me read' said Mitsuba 'it's about listening to the Earth it was invented by a blind earth bender. How exactly am I supposed to feel the Earth vibrating? Oh yeah by waiting and listening'.

'That could be a useful skill. You're forgetting that he is the Avatar not any of the rest of us' Shinoa said 'he is the one who is fated to bring about the end of the Vampires'.

'What are the rest of us supposed to be doing then? Being his fan club?' Mitsuba said.

'We have are own destinies they may be crossed with his but they are independent things' Shinoa said.

'Do you mean this or are you just saying it because you want to have his babies?' said Mitsuba. Shinoa turned red.

'It's not like that' she said.

'Oh is it not, I can see you blushing whenever he is around' said Mitsuba.

'I used to like him' said Shinoa 'not any more I know he doesn't feel the same way'.

'If you say so' said Mitsuba 'look I better get back to work here he has given me a list of books to get through'. Shinoa stared after the other girl as she walked away. What had all that been about? If Shinoa didn't know any better she would have said the other girl was...jealous? She felt her cheeks slowly turn red and she hid herself in her notes. She felt her heart beating faster as she thought of the other girl red face just now. She shook her head and got back to her work.

Yoichi

'Yeah' said Kimizuki 'he's taking his job as the Avatar all seriously now. He really wants to find that Lion Turtle his past life told him about. He says once we get back to the compound he will tell us about what Avatar Saya been talking to him about all this time'. They were in Yoichi's bed room. The smaller boy was sitting prompted up now in bed. Colour had returned to his cheeks and he was back to his usual cheerful self.

'Well he is the Avatar the world is counting on him' Yoichi said.

'I guess, I owe him big though for what he did for Mirai...why did you never tell us about your sister or your parents?' said Kimizuki.

'I guess I just never got the chance to talk about them, everything was happening so fast' said Yoichi 'besides it's not like it's much different from everyone else. Who here hasn't lost someone'.

'That's true' said Kimizuki 'did you ever find out what happened to your parents?'

'No' said Yoichi 'if it hadn't been for the army I would probably have died. My best guess is that the Vampires killed them'.

'I don't know what happened to mine either' said Kimizuki. Yoichi reached out his hand and grasped Kimizuki's. He held it tightly. The two young men didn't move. They simply sat in silence joying the feeling.

'You're hands are so warm' said Yoichi after a while.

'Yours are could' said Kimizuki. He took Yoichi's other hand and held it tightly. It felt really nice. Kimizuki leaned foreword then and slowly but surely gave Yoichi a soft kiss on the lips.

Mitsuba

The day after next Mikaela emerged from his meditation and they began their preparations for their return when suddenly a messaged bird came from the Compound, the Vampire's were on the horizon preparing to attack. They had to return at once to help fend off the attack. They took the fastest animals the temple had-Buffalo Deer-which helped shorten the journey as they raced back to their home to face the incoming enemy. They came to the East Wall, their foes came from the West. They heard the sound of the Gong the Vampires had began to attack the West wall. They pulled up their Buffalo Deer and gathered in a circle.

'Alright' said Shinoa 'I think for starters we need to know all the fact before we interfere. Have they penetrated the Western Wall yet Mitsuba?'

'How should I know' said Mitsuba.

'Listen' said Shinoa putting a hand on the blond girl's shoulder 'I know you can do it'.

'I'm blaming you for this' said Mitsuba blushing red to Mikaela who rolled his eyes. Pulling off her glove she put her hands on the Earth. A batcher mole heard and saw in this way. They were blind I closed my eyes and breathed in. I felt something a tremor. Feet moving and then it moved outward. They hadn't breached the Western Wall. But they were trying. Soldiers, human Soldiers were up on the walls. She could tell they were human as they were attempting to push those scaling the walls down not help them up. The Vampires were scaling the walls. But then she felt more towards the North there was a small force on the move to where there numbers were thinner.

'They're not up the walls just yet but they are trying to. Also there is a small ambush force heading for the Northern wall, they seem to have found forced a weak spot by concentrating their attacks on particular point and are going to employ a surprise attack' said Mitsuba.

'I knew you could do it' said Shinoa 'very well Mikaela and Mitsuba, use Earth bending to get us on top of the Eastern wall. We will joining our comrades on the Northern wall and taking down this sneak attack. The Vampires like to say that we humans are more monstrous then them, well lets show them just how right they are'. They stood in a tight knit group as the Earth bender and the Avatar levitated the slab beneath them up and to the top of the wall. They run along the top of the Eastern wall heading North.

Yuichiro

He wasn't among the first slew of Vampires to target the Northern Wall. He stood next to Ferid and watch as humans and vampires fought one another.

'You know Yuichiro you should probably have a little drink' said Ferid 'after all it is forbidden to drink from a human back home'.

'That didn't stop you from drinking Mikaela's blood straight from him' said Yuichiro.

'You're little angel came to me with the intention of robbing my mansion' said Ferid 'I don't you nor he have any right to be pointing figures at me'.

'You tricked him' said Yuichiro 'because you wanted to kill us all me and him included'.

'Oh please Yuichiro it is ancient history besides you're a vampire now yourself, you look thirsty. You do realize this is probable the best looking you are ever going to get. Queen Krul did tell what happens when Vampires don't didn't she?' said Ferid 'don't you want just one little sip?'

'Shut up' said Yuichiro before walking into the battlefield towards a human with blue black hair, purple eyes and dressed in a higher ranking uniform.

'Guren if I am not mistaken' mused Ferid 'so I get to watch the Queen's pet in action this should prove interesting.'

Guren and Yuichiro circled one another. Yuichiro did not pull out his sword he would fight with his bending first. The first move he made was to start fire rocks at Guren who dodged each attack. A blast of fire came next which Yuichiro blocked with a mound of Earth. He then saw Guren pull out his sword.

'So this human is taking this to the next level then is' thought Yuichiro 'he must have realized I am not a common Vampire as the child of the Queen I have the power to one day become an eight or ninth progenitor'.

'Lend me your strength Mahiru-no-yo' said Guren. The sword became a light with flames but not the same kind as before they were white and had a metallic smell to them. It would take far more then just a wall of dirt to stop them from burning him alive. Yuichiro smirked. Maybe this would prove interesting after all.

'Do you want help Yuichiro' said Ferid.

'No I can handle this by myself' said Yuichiro. He attack Guren with everything he had moving at a speed far quicker then what he had before, faster then any human. Rocks the size of Guren's whole body were pulled out of the ground and flung straight at the human. Guren didn't need to dodge now but instead sliced away through them with fiery sword. He then set a blast of white hot flames straight at the vampire. Once the smoke cleared the Queen's favourite was no where to be seen. Guren did not relax his grip on his sword. It had been too easy. He heard the scrapping of Earth behind him. He turned as Yuichiro emerged from the ground sending a blast of solid stone straight at Guren's head, which once again was sliced in two. Yuichiro smirked. Ferid watching from the sidelines shook his head.

'So then you do live up to expectations' said Ferid to himself 'you are powerful, you are skilled but you are also arrogant. If you could stop being so serious I would almost say cocky. But that is not the case. This combination is bound to get you in trouble one of these days Queen's pet'. He smiled as he watch Yuichiro pulled out two huge hammers from their stirrups on his hips.

'Hammers' commanded the young Vampire 'drink of my blood' what looked like veins came out of the War Hammers and attacked to his wrists. The young Vampires fluids seeped in the War Hammers. Ferid watched as stones from the Earth began to cover the War Hammers and even Yuichiro's wrists, hands and arms. By the time this process was finished the hammers looked as though they were fused to his hands and arms. Ferid narrowed his eyes. It looked like Yuichiro was going to abandon long range attacks and head straight to close combat. He would use the Hammers for offence while the rock around his weapons and arms would provide at least some protection. But it was still a risky move. Guren's flames could still slice through the rock.

Yuichiro spend at Guren with the first swing aiming for the head. Guren blocked him but Yuichiro's second hammer came up then and knocked the older man's sword out his hand. The Vampire's next attack hit Guren in the stomach and sent him flyer. The Vampire was on top of him second and this time struck his back. Defenceless now Guren had no choice but to take a beating. It wasn't long until he was lying in a pool of blood, covered in cuts and bruising. He felt as though at least some of his ribs were broken. He gasped for air. The young Vampire was about to deliver the killing blow and end things. But it was then and only did he hear a the sounds of running footsteps and then a shout in a voice he hadn't heard in a long time but he would know anywhere.

'Get away from Guren' came Mikaela scream. Yuichiro turned slowly only to see his old friend's blond hair, his dark uniform blazing sword in hand. Yuichiro couldn't moved as the Avatar stabbed him right in the chest. It was only then Mikaela looked up to see his old friends face. He stopped moving. His mouth hung open.

'Mika' said Yuichiro as blood came out of his mouth.

'Yuu' said Mikaela as his sword began to slip. Yuichiro pulled Mikaela sword out of him and slowly backed away until he was standing next to Ferid. The Queen favourites wound began to heal as he and the Avatar stared at each other.

'You idiot' said Guren 'why didn't you activate the curse have you gone soft mighty Avatar?'

'Why didn't you kill him Mika?' said Shinoa 'he is our enemy'.

'He's my family' said Mikaela.

'What?' said Shinoa 'did you hit your head, he is a vampire'. But Mikaela ignored her. He took a step forward.

'Yuichiro is that really you? Why are you with-' said the Avatar then he saw Ferid 'why are you with the Vampire who killed our family?'

'Mikaela' said Yuichiro. He blinked, his eyes stung like they had when he was a human but he hadn't cried since becoming a vampire. It didn't surprise him that Mikaela had made new friends. His Mika was a good person. Too good. The humans were taking advantage of that for his power.

'What a touching reunion' came Ferid's voice 'I know you want to steal him away but the problem is Avatar or otherwise he is still a human. I know I could do for him what Krul did for you. One drop of my blood and he will...'he had to dodge a swing from Yuichiro's hammer.

'Don't go near him' said Yuichiro.

'Protective' said Ferid 'oh well if that is how you will have things then so be it. I'll tell you what, I'll help you out here. I'll create a diversion and you go and rescue your little princess'. Yuichiro nodded as he strapped his War Hammers back to his side. It was then they heard a rustling.

They turned to see Crowely walking onto the battlefield.

'Crowely you made it just in time for our little game. You see Yuichiro here is in love with the Avatar so I'm going to help me abduct him. Care to help?' said Ferid.

'I would love to' said Crowely. Two female vampires called Chess and Horn were with him 'so that's the famous Avatar' his eyes falling onto Mikaela. The humans had arranged themselves into a formation and the Vampire nobles did the same. Guren sword was retrieved for him by one of the scouts. The humans and vampires circled each other like tigers and lions circling one another. Each daring the other group to make the first move. Mikaela's eyes were fixed on Yuichiro's. He had to talk to him. He had to know why he was with the Vampires. Crowley was the first to spring forward aiming for Guren who shot to meet him in combat. Yoichi was to fight chess. Mitsuba was after Horn's head. Kimizuki and Shinoa teamed and were locked into combat with Ferid. Yuichiro and Mikaela were the only two left.

'Yuichiro' said Mikaela 'tell what is going on'.

'Drop everything and leave with me now while we still can' said Yuichiro. Mikaela opened his mouth to object before he felt himself be lifted up off his feet by his old friend. He was being carried away from his friends and from the fight.

'Let me go, my friends need me' Mikaela said struggling in Yuichiro's grasp.

'They are not your friends, it isn't safe for you to be with humans' said Yuichiro. Mikaela finally pushed himself out of Yuichiro's embrace. He landed on the ground.

'Why do you say those humans as if...you're not...Yuu...you still are human? They haven't changed you? Have they?' said Mikaela. Yuichiro didn't answer but he didn't need to. 'This is all my fault' said Mikaela.

'No it isn't your fault Mika please, you're not to blame. I am' said Yuichiro 'it's my fault'.


	4. Chapter 4: Childhood Friends

Chapter Four

 _Prologue_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _The Gods_

 _The Seraphs_

 _The Spirits_

 _The Demons_

 _The Vampires_

 _and the Humans_

 _My parents lived in one of the human occupied territories. We were the only water bending family there. My mother was not from the four nations instead came from another land far away. She had been brought here by a vampire noble as his pet. It was from her I inherited my blue eyes and blond hair. Life wasn't easy. My parents struggled. My mother was a scarred woman. During the day she would be gentle, loving even. But then the sun would go down._

 _She would become cruel and angry with him. Sometimes in a fit of rage she would scream I was spawn of the vampire noble who had abused her. She would hit me then. When the sun came up again she would return to normal and would act as if nothing happened. She would just be a loving mother again._

 _My father however was even worse. He feared and hated the vampires. He took that rage out on me and my mother. To this day, I still have the scars we gave me along my back. One day he started screaming that my mother must be a vampire after all the time she had spent with them. He flooded our house. My mother pushed me out a widow from the second floor. I was hurt badly. She and my father drowned._

 _There was a small convent of nuns from the air nation near my home. It was them who found me and took me in. They became my mothers. The children at the orphanage became my siblings. It was here I would meet my Yuu. He too was an orphan. When he first came to the convent he was angry and aggressive. But really, he was just hurt and lonely. I promised myself I would change that and become his brother._

 _But he became something so much more. I fell in love with him. Now here he is. He's been alive this whole time. But no longer a human. I'm the Avatar, my destiny is to rid the world of Vampires. But here Yuu is. My Yuu. What am I supposed to do now?_

 _Mikaela Hyakuya_

Childhood friends

Mikaela

'You're not human' said Mikaela 'they changed you. This is all my fault'.

'Don't say that it is not your fault' said Yuichiro.

'I came up with the plan to run away and then I left you there' Mikaela said.

'I'm the one who kept talking about fighting and killing the vampires' said Yuichiro 'it was me that put the idea in your head, if I hadn't done that this would never have happened'. They heard a scream then and their eyes went back to the battle waging only about a mile behind them. Horn had been backed into one of the walls of the fortress by Mitsuba. Horn was about to be crushed by the oncoming Earth Benders attacks. Ferid had taken Kimizuki hostage. The vampire's hands were wrapped around the boy's neck. Shinoa was unable to attack because this and could only dodge the vampire's attacks. Crowely and Guren were evenly matched with each other meeting strike for strike. Yoichi was on the ground and Chess was biting into his neck. It was on seeing Yoichi pinned under the vampire and Ferid's hand around Kimizuki's throat that Mikaela took a step back to the battle. Yuichiro grabbed onto him however.

'Stop' he said 'forget them. Come away with me now'.

'I'm not leaving my family' said Mikaela.

'I'm your only family' said Yuichiro grabbing his shoulders 'they're just using you'.

'What do you mean they are using me' said Mikaela as he tried to push the Vampire off him. The he heard another scream. Ferid had hit Shinoa with one of his fire blasts finally. The girl had crumpled and the silver haired vampire was bearing down on her. Mikaela eyes widened. He felt himself turn to stone.

'It's exactly what happened to Akane' Mikaela said. His whole shook. He wanted nothing more than to destroy that vampire. To tear him apart with his own hands, not with magic, not with bending or any weapon but his own hands. Mikaela felt as though a box deep within him burst with energy. He let a roar and a bright light began to seep out of his eyes and mouth. This light started blue but then turned red and finally purple. He throws Yuichiro off him and lifted into the air. Wind whipped around him. Mikaela grabbed his sword and tore the Earth apart. The vampires scattered and the humans clung to the earth to survive.

Crowley

The field was no longer smooth and grassy. Instead it had a massive crater in it. Crowley landed on the Northern side of the crater.

'I don't know what that thing is but it does not look good' said Crowley. His eyes scanned the battle ground and spotted Guren. Ferid had grabbed the back of human's collar. Crowley was about to go join them when he felt a gust of wind from behind him. He had barely turned before being blasted by wind. Mikaela had appeared behind him so fast the vampire hadn't realized it. Crowley dropped into the pit. He stood up near Ferid and Guren.

'You like that' said Guren 'he's my trump card'.

'You human' said Ferid 'so you'll even tamper with someone who is meant to be your God on Earth? There are truly no boundaries to your greed and lust for power'. Ferid grimaced, Guren snorted. 'Do you think that the Avatar will be enough to stop us?' A horn sounded then and Ferid's smile contorted into rage.

'Oh, no he has already fulfilled his role' said Guren 'bought us more them enough time'.

Shinoa

Shinoa and her other comrades had regrouped their eyes on Mikaela as he was far above them in the air. The wind swirling around him. Shinoa was the first to hear the war horn.

'Kureto' she said and her hand clutched Mitsuba's.

'So that is the all-powerful Avatar state' said Mitsuba.

'No' said Shinoa 'there is something very different about all of this'.

'What do you mean?' said Yoichi. But Shinoa did not answer biting her lower lip instead.

They watched as he lowered himself into the pit near the two vampires and Guren. A blast of fire ripped throw the pit. The two vampires jumped out of the way with the Silver haired one throwing Guren to one side before doing so. Mikaela swirled in the air. Slowly he began to descend to the ground. Twisting this way and that. Shinoa's eyes went wide as she another figure made a way through the dust and the dirt and the wind. The figure was struggling. Dressed in white. A vampire she realized. The vampire fought his way into the storm and embrace the figure standing there. The elements lessened before finally growing calm and collected. Shinoa's eyes took in the destruction. The crater. Some dead common vampires. On the horizon, there was her brother bringing forward his troops. They would be safe now. Finally, her eyes settled back on Mikaela. The vampire held him in his arms as the Avatar slept. The embrace she realized was that of a lover. She the Avatar raise his head and look at the vampire. Her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth opened and closed like that of a chatter fish as the two boy's faces moved closer together.

Mikaela

 _My eyes began to open, Yuu, my Yuu. Yuichiro had me in his arms, I couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't make myself move. Our heads came closer. His lips. They looked like sweets. The small fangs were cute and the green eyes adorable. His mouth was on mine. I felt his tongue in my mouth, my tongue in his. I felt his strong arms under me. He was picking me up. Wait. Not this again. I snap out of the trance and push myself out of Yuichiro's arms. Landing on the ground I glare at him._

'I'm not running away' Mikaela said, 'my family is here'. The Avatar stood but he was still weak and shaking. He felt like he could fall asleep on the battlefield.

'I'm your only family' said Yuichiro 'please, come away with me. We can disappear into one of the faraway lands please'.

'No, for the last time' said Mikaela 'I need to be here. I need to find the last of the Lion Turtles'. Yuichiro bowed his head. Mikaela knees were bent. He couldn't stay standing for much longer.

'Krul was right' said Yuichiro. Wordlessly he held up a rolled-up parchment to the Avatar.

'What is this?' said Mikaela.

'You want to find the last of the Lion Turtles. So, does she. There is your answer' said Yuichiro.

'Yuu-chan you can come with us' said Mikaela taking a step towards him pushing Yuichiro's hand back down. The vampire still had the scroll.

'I can't be with humans, you shouldn't trust please they are using you. They've been experimenting on us since we were children' said Yuichiro.

'What are you talking about?' said Mikaela. But it had become too much for the young Avatar and he felt his legs give way under him. He collapsed from exhaustion. Yuichiro moved forward to make sure Mikaela was okay before he was hit a gust of wind. Mikaela's squad had come running down from the edge of the pit. Yuichiro still had the scroll.

Shinoa

Yoichi and Mitsuba grabbed Mikaela while Shinoa and Kimizuki stood between the Avatar and the Vampire.

'Go and help them retreat Kimizuki. I want to take to this vampire' Shinoa said before turning her attention to Yuichiro. 'Who are you? What are you to Mikaela?'

'My name is Yuichiro' said the vampire. Shinoa stared at him then.

'You're the boy he fell in love with' Shinoa said.

'He told you, he shouldn't trust you' said Yuichiro he took step forward and then winced.

'Yes, he told me about you' said Shinoa 'I told him to move on'.

'Why?' said Yuichiro.

'Because I want him to be happy' said Shinoa.

'Don't lie to me human' said Yuichiro.

'I am not lying' said Shinoa. She took a step nearer 'I can prove that to you'. She raised her demon weapon the large scythe she used 'take hold of the handle and my demon will show you'. Yuichiro hesitated and then gripped the handle. Shinoa opened her mind. 'Show him everything Shikama Doji. Show him what Mikaela means to me, show him he can trust me'. Images flooded from Shinoa's mind into Yuichiro's. When Yuichiro's hand fell away he pulled out a scroll from his uniform. Shinoa took hold of the other end of it.

'Protect him for me' said Yuichiro 'that scroll has the information he needs to end this'.

'I will' said Shinoa.

'I'm going to leave with the rest of the Vampires' said Yuichiro 'I need to heal. Later, I find a way to meet with you. Tell him I love him'.

'Yes, I will because you know I feel the same way' said Shinoa. Yuichiro turned and fled to the West. But before leaving he stared at the girl blankly torn between two separate emotions. Shinoa left the crater to see her brother nearing from the East. Kureto had already rescued Guren. Ferid and Crowely were in retreat from the army with Yuichiro. She grimaced and then headed back to the fort. She had no desire to speak to her brother she had more important people to look after. _There are some people who have to answer some questions. Guren among them. If something is going on with the Avatar then Guren has been involved. Also, things he's been telling me about my sister don't add up. She might be in that cursed blade of his. So, what really happened that day?_

Mikaela

Mikaela stood once again before Avatar Saya on top of the swirling mountain.

'So Guren's experiments to make the Avatar state powerful enough to defeat the first progenitor have worked' said Avatar Saya. 'We are nearly there. The magical poison they used to kill me will not affect you. It will be an even fight and you will end the vampire race.'

'I don't want to talk about that right now I need to ask you about something else. Why didn't you tell me he was alive?' he said.

'Our eyes into the mortal realm is limited to you. We can only see what you see' said his past life. Mikaela swallowed.

'If I defeat the first progenitor what will become of the lesser vampires?' said Mikaela 'how will bringing an end to the curse of vampirism affect them? You said it would restore their humanity.'

'You said that I just didn't disagree with you. We do not know, it maybe it will restore them to humanity but we do not know what effect that will have on them' said Saya.

'Could Yuichiro die from this' said Mikaela.

'Perhaps so' said Saya 'but it is your duty to bring an end to this. Do not put your heart before bringing balance to the world.' From behind the older Avatar came shadow, Mikaela blinked as he saw Asuramaru.

'I told you' the demon said 'human beings are more devious then vampires and demons combined.

'Be silent demon' said Saya.

'Even the Avatars have a superiority complex' said Asuramu 'I wouldn't speak to me like that when you need me.'

'Back to topic. Yuichiro matters more to me then the world' said Mikaela.

'You are the Avatar it does not matter what you care about' said Saya 'I and all your predecessors made sacrifices like this'.

'Then I will just find a way to bring balance to the world and save him' said Mikaela.

'You may lose both' said Saya.

'I'll take that risk' said Mikaela turning from her.

'You are a fool' said Saya.

'Pot meet my friend kettle' said Mikaela as he walked to the edge of the clouded mountain. Asuramaru followed him. The Avatar smiled briefly at the demon before stepping off the cliff. He plunged down. He could hear Saya calling his name, begging him to come back before he awoke in a bed inside the medical wing. It was late at night and Yoichi was sitting next to his bed dozing off. His eyes snapped awake when Mikaela sat up.

'You're awake' Yoichi said grabbing the other boy into a hug. 'I'm going to tell everyone'.

'Wait what happened?' said Mikaela as Yoichi ran out the door.

'We win. You are the only one who was out of it. Everyone is okay' said Yoichi before he skipped off. Mikaela sighed and leaned back. Shinoa walked into the room wearing a civilian dress.

'So, you're back with the living' said Shinoa.

'I guess so. Is everyone okay?' said Mikaela. She nodded 'what happened why was I out?'

'You went into the Avatar state, tore everything apart and then collapsed after he calmed you down' said Shinoa.

'He?' said Mikaela.

'Yuichiro' said Shinoa. Mikaela touched his lips and felt himself flush.

'That wasn't a dream then' said Mikaela 'he really is alive'.

'He is and I must say that was one hell of a kiss' said Shinoa.

'Oh, shut up' said Mikaela. Shinoa only smiled.

'He gave me this for' said Shinoa handing him the scroll. Mikaela broke open the seal and looked inside. It was map that lead into the middle of the great desert. The x was labelled with 'Wong Shi Tong's library'. He handed back to Shinoa. 'That place is only a myth' she said.

'Maybe it isn't' said Mikaela 'we need to find more information if that place is real then we might have just what we need'.

'To defeat the first vampire, you mean?' said Shinoa.

'…...yeah' said Mikaela.

'Mika, what wrong?' said Shinoa.

'Yuichiro escaped?' said Mikaela.

'He did' said Shinoa 'he said to tell you he loved you'. Mikaela felt himself turn red again.

'Thank you' he said. The two friends hugged. Before they heard a voice at the door.

'Well what do you know?' said Mitsuba. She glared at the lavender haired girl. Shinoa looked away from her and Mikaela looked from one to the other not knowing what was going on. The tension was broken by Yoichi and Kimizuki coming in.

'Well look like this idiot is back from the dead' said Kimizuki.

'You sat by his bed and were close to tears about his injuries' said Shinoa. Kimizuki turned red and Yoichi laughed. Mikaela rolled his eyes. He watched the squabbling of his squad members before deciding to speak.

'Everyone' he said, 'I just want to see that I'm glad you all made it through and I'm glad to have you all after everything that happened'. There was a pause.

'Is he okay?' said Yoichi.

'We need to get someone to examine his head' said Kimizuki.

'Did the Ice King really just say that' said Mitsuba.

'Maybe it's too warm in here and our Ice King is melting' said Shinoa. Mikaela rolled his eyes.

'I really do despise all of you' he said.

'That's more like it' said Shinoa 'complete with the eyes rolling and everything. Don't worry folks we have our friendly neighbourhood Avatar here.'

Yuichiro

His Mika was not alone there was at least one person who cared about him, wasn't using him. Yuichiro opened his eyes and felt tears running down his face. He hadn't cried since becoming a vampire. He emerged from his detox coffin and walked to the changing rooms. Getting dressed he heard Lucas and Rene talking.

'I heard the humans were experimenting with the Seraphs and with the Avatar state but I never thought some of their work might actually work' said Rene.

'Did you see that thing it was terrifying' said Lucas 'so that's the all-powerful Avatar, humanities trump card.'

'Whatever they are doing with him it is not going to end well for us' said Rene.

'What do you think Yuu?' said Lucas. But Yuu ignored them and headed for the exit. 'Nothing to say? Just what are you Yuichiro Hakayu?'

'I'm just another blood thirsty vampire' said Yuichiro before voice spoke through the walls.

'Yuichiro the Queen requests your presence' it said.

'Queen Krul summons her pet' said Lucas as Yuichiro left. He walked to Krul's chambers.

'Well?' she said.

'Mikaela collapsed on the battlefield' said Yuichiro 'but I was able to give the map to someone who we can trust to give it to him'.

'Who?' she said.

'His squad captain' said Yuichiro.

'A human?' said Krul.

'She is in love with him' said Yuichiro 'she would lay down her life for him'.

'How do you know this?' said Krul.

'Her cursed gear' said Yuichiro.

'I see well done then' said Krul 'I know of way for you to catch up to them but for now you will have to drink some blood and rest.'

Shinoa

'Mitsuba' said Shinoa 'we need to talk'.

'Yes, we do' said Mitsuba. They headed to Shinoa's room and locked the door. Shinoa's room was one of the larger ones at the back of compound. It had a carved poster bed, dressing table, wardrobe and even its own private chamber pot room. 'Nothing but the best of a Hiiragi' said Mitsuba. Shinoa shrugged.

'I might as well enjoy the perks of it' she said.

'Except for the political power' said Mitsuba.

'That goes without saying' said Shinoa 'but we are not here to talk about that. Why are you so angry with me?'

'You already know why' said Mitsuba.

'I want to make sure I have everything straight' said Shinoa.

'When you allowed that Vampire into your mind to convince him to trust you' said Mitsuba 'you had to show him how much you cared about Mikaela so much so that you would never hurt him'.

'All that is true and why is that a problem?' said Shinoa.

'Because that vampire is in love with Mikaela' said Mitsuba 'you are Mikaela's friend but that would not be enough it had to be more then that…...you two had to have something in common' the girl swallowed 'you're in love with the Avatar, aren't you?'

'I'm trying to move on' said Shinoa.

'So, what am I then a rebound?' said Mitsuba 'all those times you were flirting with me or encouraging me.'

'It's not like that' Shinoa said 'I'm not just using you to forget about him. You know I'm not some lowly bitch who would do something like that'.

'I feel like your second choice' said Mitsuba.

'And I could just as easily feel like yours' said Shinoa.

'What are you on about?' said Mitsuba.

'We're not your visit squad' said Shinoa 'when this one was formed and I was made captain I received everyone's files from Guren. I know about what happened with Shiro'. Mitsuba looked away.

'It's not the same he is dead' said Mitsuba.

'If he was still alive would you even give your attraction to me even a second thought' said Shinoa. Mitsuba didn't say anything. 'Mikaela does not feel the same way about me as I do about him. His heart has always belonged to that Vampire even when Mika thought Yuichiro was dead he never stopped loving him. But now he is alive and there is no chance for my feeling to be returned. Even if Mikaela and I were to get together there is no guarantee it would have worked out. If you're my second choice then by that logic I'm also yours' Shinoa swallowed. 'Or we could both put our pasts behind us and move on into the future'.

'You're right. I'm being a hypocrite' said Mitsuba 'it's just when I realized you loved him even if he didn't feel the same way I was so mad…...'

'How sweet you were jealous and being all irrational' said Shinoa.

'Leave out the teasing' said Mitsuba 'so now what?'

'Well, I like you and you like me' said Shinoa.

'How about we just start from there' said Mitsuba 'deal with the other stuff as it comes'.

'Alright' said Shinoa. Mitsuba closed the gap between them and the two girls kissed. 'You know this room is awfully quiet at night and that bed is just too big for only one person'.

'Is that an offer?' said Mitsuba.

'Can you refuse?' said Shinoa.

'No' said Mitsuba.

Yoichi

Kimizuki and Yoichi did not have the luxuries of a Sanguu or Hiiragi but they had been able to get a room to themselves die to their battle prowess. But they didn't have a four-poster bed or anything like that. Just camping bed barely big enough for the two of them and a set of chests for their cloths. The two were cuddling in bed stripped down to their underwear.

'I'm going to miss this when we go off traveling' said Kimizuki.

'We can put a tent and just cuddle under the stars' said Yoichi 'or alternatively we can have Mitsuba make earth tents as we travel.'

'We need to travel light so I guess it's earth tents' said Kimizuki 'it will take us weeks just to get to that desert'.

'How so?' said Yoichi.

'Because we'll have to go on foot and a lot of it will be through Vampire controlled territory' said Kimizuki 'we'll probably end up dead. All of us'.

'Maybe not I have an idea' said Yoichi.

'Do tell' said Kimizuki.

'And ruin the surprise' said Yoichi 'wait like everyone else. If you do I'll make tonight worth your while'.

'Can't say no to that' Kimizuki said with a smirk.

Mikaela

Being the Avatar meant Mikaela was able to go back to his own room once head woken up. A nurse would sleep next door to him in case anything happened. The young Avatar made a mental note that once he had taken care of the Vampire's he had to scrub out a lot of the bureaucracy in the human organizations but that could come later. Right now, all he could do was think of his Yuu. Alive. A vampire but alive none the less. Mikaela's hands turned into fists.

'I swear Yuu-chan' he said to the dark 'I will rescue you'. He remembered him and Yuichiro as children both at the orphanage and later the Vampire capital. Yuichiro was always angry and defiant. He was always looking for a fight. When the director first introduced Yuichiro to the rest of them it was Mikaela who rushed over to the other boy.

'Hi I'm Mikaela'.

'Don't care' said Yuichiro.

'Why you so mean?' said Mikaela.

'Why are you so nice?' said Yuichiro.

'Because I want to be friends' said Mikaela.

'Well I don't' said Yuichiro 'and I will fight you over that.'

'Okay' said Mikaela 'but if I win you become my friend.' Mikaela smiled to himself. He had been the one to win that one.

Shinoa

Despite a night with a pretty girl in her bed the young Hiiragi awoke just after dawn. She was a solider after all and she had an objective. To find Guren and get some answers. She dressed into her usual uniform. Dark blue with a red overcoat, to symbolise her mix of fire and water. She headed down through the compound having left a note for Mitsuba. But hopefully she would be still asleep be the time Shinoa got back. Maybe Shinoa could even bring her girl some breakfast in bed but first thing was first. She hammered on the door of his office.

'Go away' came his voice. She ignored him and walked in. 'What do you want?' he said not looking up from his desk.

'I always found the name of your demon to be very interesting' said Shinoa.

'It took you only over a year to confront me with that' said Guren his hand resting on his sword. 'Yes, she is in here your sister and what of it?'

'So, you killed her' said Shinoa 'after she had become a vampire'. Guren shrugged. 'Have you been experimenting with the Avatar state?' was her next question. Guren didn't answer.

'You can put two and two together surely' he said 'now what are you going to do? Kill me? I wouldn't mind so much if it was you'.

'No' said Shinoa 'you'll just have to live with your mistakes. But I have to wonder which of you is really in charge. When someone becomes a vampire their originally personality becomes twisted because of their thirst. She is not the older sister I loved and if she is trying to hurt Mikaela maybe I really will be forced to kill at some point but not today' She turned to leave.

'So, you really have fallen for that Stoic' said Guren 'I don't care what happens personally between you and him but remember those orders I have you all those years ago before you got that cursed gear you are so proud of.'

'Oh' she said 'I remember, makes friends with the Avatar, win his trust, protect and observe him. I'm following all of that to the letter'. She left.

Later that same day Shinoa headed to the library. She was glad of the down time. It was there she spotted Mikaela. She shook her head at him before heading over and chaffing him on the head.

'What are you doing out of bed?' she said.

'I'm fine' said Mikaela not looking at her, focused on the book in front of him. Typical Mikaela. She snatched the book out of his hand. 'Give that back' he said.

'Most boys would only be this interested in a book if it hid a pornography of some kind' said Shinoa 'but you're not most boys'. The title of the book was _the history of Vampirology and blood._ 'You really are not most boys'. Mikaela grabbed the book back off her and returned to the page he had been reading. 'You're looking for a way to return Yuichiro to human'.

'So, what if I am?' said Mikaela.

'I might be able to help you' said Shinoa.

'If you can I would appreciate it. Thank you' said Mikaela turning back to her. He actually smiled at her. Such as soft smile that she blinked.

'You are so charming when you want something' she said. Mikaela's smile turned into a smirk. Shinoa sat down next to him. 'I can tell you about how a human is transformed into a vampire' Mikaela leaned forward. 'First off it's very rare a human is transformed. The bloodsuckers like to keep their numbers small and tight. There is a rule in the vampire world that only very high-ranking vampires-progenitors are allowed to reproduce. Traditionally that is. The vampire's banned reproducing a few hundred years ago. Whoever turned Yuichiro had to be someone powerful and important. I guess you can think of who it could be'.

'Yeah I can think of a few names' said Mikaela.

'Just look at you Mikaela' said Shinoa 'it's like you've found a whole new reason for living' Mikaela just smiled at her. 'I need to tell you something about Guren.'

'That he has been conducting experiments on me' said Mikaela. Shinoa gaped at him. But then a messenger in light green approached them.

'Avatar Mikaela, the Hiiragi family wishes to speak with you'.

'Do you know anything about this?' said Mikaela to Shinoa.

'No, I don't' said Shinoa 'why would I?'

'Because you're a Hiiragi' said Mikaela.

'Perceptive' said Shinoa 'but no I don't. Be careful, my relative, if you can even call them that, are perhaps some of the most ruthless people on earth. Even more so then the Vampires'.

Mikaela

The young Avatar walked out the library building and made his way to the headquarters of the compound. It was as he neared the shadows of it that he came face to face with Guren. The latter had been waiting for him.

'What?' said Mikaela.

'Remember who saved you, who took you in' said Guren 'whatever the Hiiragi family may offer you and whatever they tell you, you belong to me'.

'I don't belong to anyone, I'm the most powerful bender in the entire world' said Mikaela 'and you should know by now I'm not one to abandon my friends'.

'I'm not your friend' said Guren.

'Then what are you?' said Mikaela.

'Your savoir, your father, your master' said Guren. Mikaela's eyes flashed, one with blue light and the other with red for a second. Guren's hand flew to his sword.

'You really think that I was about to go full on Avatar?' said Mikaela.

'Well…' said Guren.

'I've had years knowing I'm the Avatar. My past lives warned me you would tamper with me and the Avatar state years ago' Mikaela said 'I lost control on the battlefield but I won't again. I can call on the state when I see fit. I won't be tampered anymore. Not by you or by my demon. You don't own me. No one does'. Shoving past Guren Mikaela continued walking until he reached the building and disappeared inside it. As he headed to the stairs Mitsuba came down.

'You were summoned by them as well?' she said.

'Yes, what did they want with you?'

'I've been promoted to sergeant for my skill one the battlefield' she said.

'Good for you' said Mikaela as he made his way past her.

'I know what you're thinking I don't deserve it do I?' she said.

'Why would I think that?' said Mikaela.

'Because I'm useless on the battlefield especially next to you and the powers that you have, I couldn't even kill one vampiress while my friends where having blood sucked from them' said Mitsuba. Her shoulders were hunched over and she shook slightly. 'If anyone deserves a promotion it's you or Shinoa or just anyone but me'.

'Don't think like that' said Mikaela 'we won that's what matters you never know what will happen on the battlefield. You held your own and that is the best you can do' he put his hand on her shoulder 'rather than upset about your what has already happened instead think about how you can your new position to help us all out. Alight?' She nodded.

'You really are…. I don't know' she said.

'I'll take that as a compliment' said Mikaela.

'Mika be careful the Hiiragi family are ruthless. Don't let your guard down' she said.

'I won't don't worry' he said. He headed up the stairs.

Mikaela walked into the room he had been instructed to meet with the Hiiragi family. It was in total darkness. In his hand, he created a small flame. As the light emerged in the room he finally saw another figure, grooving on the ground. Dressed in a ragged white uniform like most of the other ones wore was a blond haired, red eyed vampire. The creature was weak, breathing ragged and he lunged at Mikaela.

'Lead me your strength Asuramaru' said Mikaela touching the hilt of his sword. The flame in his hand warped into a purple blaze. The flame shot from the Avatar's hand and the vampire was incinerated. The cremation left only some ashes one the floor.

'So that is the power of the Avatar' said a man's voice. Torches within the room came to light and Mikaela took in the faces of Aoi Sanguu, Kureto Hiiragi and Shinya Hiiragi. Mikaela had mate Aoi before, she looked a lot like her sister but hers was a short bob not two long pigtails. Kureto was a tall and striking man with dark purple hair. His eyes like Shinoa's and Mahiru's. Shinya was tall with grey hair, dark eyes and pales skin. They were all dressed in dark Hiiragi uniforms.

'We are' began Kureto. But Mikaela interrupted him.

'I know who each of you are and I know that you did not just summon me here to kill Vampires' said Mikaela 'get to the point'.

'How dare you?' said Aoi.

'Be calm' said Kureto briefly taking looking into Aoi's eyes. There was what felt like a soft glimmer between them thought Mikaela. This calmed her down. But he let go after only a moment. 'You may be the Avatar but you will have respect for the Hiiragi family. I have summoned you here to ask you some questions and you will give me honest answers'.

'What are you going to do to me?' said Mikaela with a smirk.

'We might not be able to hurt you but we can hurt people you care about' said Kureto 'follow me'. He leads the small group out the door and to one of the compounds court yards. In the centre of the court yard were Yoichi and Kimizuki. They were bound to chairs. Behind them were two fire benders. Mikaela watched as the two fire benders produced a small amount of lighting and ran the currents through his friends. The Avatar watched as his friends twisted in pain unable to scream because of the gags in their mouths. The Avatar turned to Kureto.

'So, because you can't hurt me you chose to hurt my comrades' said Mikaela.

'A bit slow, aren't you?' said the Hiiragi. 'Now then, answer each of the following. Who are Raava and Vaatu? What is the Seraph of the End? And finally, are you part of the Hakayu sect?' The young Avatar stared at him.

'I don't know the answer to any of those things but what I do know is that two can play at this game you're playing' said Mikaela. His flashed one red and the other blue before both became purple. This happened in only one breath before the Avatar had vanished from in front of Kureto. The Hiiragi heir heard a muffled scream from behind him. Turning he saw Mikaela was standing behind Aoi. One of the Avatar's hands was wrapped around the young woman's neck. He had grabbed her waist with the other hand. 'Every time you hurt my comrades I will hurt her' said Mikaela 'let them go and I will let her go. Who's slow now?'

'You think I care about her?' said Kureto.

'It was written all over your face' said Mikaela 'if you don't care about her then I'll just have to kill her. After all she is of no use to me then.'

'Enough, alright then Avatar you win. I will let them go' said Kureto. 'But this is not the end of this you remember that'.

Mikaela helped his two friends down the stairs and into their room. Shinoa and Mitsuba both hurried in. They treated their friends while Mikaela told the girls what had happened.

'Why did they do this?' said Yoichi wincing in pain as Shinoa healed the damage the fire benders had done.

'I know my brother's tactics very well' said Shinoa 'he's nothing short of a complete monster. He did this because he thinks there is spy among us, he is desperate for information.'

'He thought that spy was the Avatar?' said Mitsuba 'I can't understand that logic.'

'My brother does not care that Mikaela is the Avatar' said Shinoa 'to him anyone powerful enough to threaten the Hiiragi family is suspect.'

'Remind me' said the Avatar 'when it comes to restoring the four nations to not put those people in charge'.

'They are all of royal ancestry' said Mitsuba 'you'll have a hard time fighting them on it'.

'So are you and Shinoa' said Mikaela 'I make you both Queens of the Earth Kingdom or something'.

'Really two co-queens' said Shinoa 'how would we have an heir'.

'Adoption' said Mikaela 'is considered a viable strategy when there is no heir apparent or you could find someone to father a baby with one of you, whichever you prefer'.

'Are you volunteering' said Mitsuba.

'That was not what I said' Mikaela's cheeks turned a little pink at that.

'Wow look he does have a soul' said Shinoa.

'Whatever' said Mikaela 'anyway I am sick of sitting around and I don't want to hang out here anymore not with the Hiiragi and Sanguu families giving us a hard time like this. It's time to move out and look for that library Yuu-chan gave us the map to.'

'How are we to do that?' said Mitsuba 'it will take us weeks if not months to get to the Great Desert alone and we don't have the army's permission to leave'.

'I can think of a way we can there faster' said Yoichi 'a flying bison.

'I thought those were extinct' said Shinoa.

'You thought wrong' said Yoichi pulling out a small white whistle 'he can get us there faster'.

'We still don't have the army's permission' said Mitsuba.

'Well we have the Avatar's permission' said Mikaela.

'And you're the Avatar' said Shinoa with a smirk.

XXX

The flying bison that Yoichi spoke of was one of the few left to the Air nomads after most of their temples were destroyed by the Vampires. He and the bison had mate the bison shortly after leaving his parents' home in the underground city. Being the only air bending child at the compound had been lonely so when the baby bison was born at the last Air Temple the elders paired the two together. Yoichi kept the bison hidden away as he did not want the army using her in anyway. The bison was called Tomoe after her master's older sister. Tomoe answered only to her master. Yoichi called her Tom for short. Since they were still off duty it was easy to slip away one morning and to bring some supplies with them. They made it look like they were going on a hike. Guren and Kureto both let them go because after all they couldn't get very far on foot. But soon they weren't on foot but high above the clouds. Heading towards the desert. But they were not the only ones with creatures who could fly. Queen Krul had in her keep eight dragons. She kept them on top of the highest mountain in her domain. She gave one to Yuichiro. It was a green coloured creature that could take at most two people at a time. As team Avatar headed from the compound on the bison to the Library, Yuichiro mounted the dragon and also took flight. He was going to find his Mika.

It did not take long for the Sanguu, Hiiragi and Inchonise to realize that Shinoa Squad had slipped away for good. Kureto claimed them deserters and put a prize on their heads. Standard protocol of course. Ferid also soon figured out that Yuichiro was gone and decided to approach his beloved Queen about this.

'Very unusual to see the Queen without her pet' he said as he bowed to her in the near deserted throne room.

'What do you want Ferid?' said Krul.

'May how rude' said Ferid 'I am only concerned for you after all my Queen I do love you'.

'Oh, stop it' said Krul 'we both know you're joking. You just want to know where Yuu is'.

'Well, we are all looking for someone after all' Ferid said 'even you Queen Krul are looking for someone aren't you'.

'What?' she said staring down at him now, she clicked her tongue.

'I mean we are all looking for love' said Ferid. The Queen narrowed her eyes.

'Is Yuichiro unwell?' Ferid.

'That is none of your concern' said Krul 'leave now and do not mention Yuichiro again. If I hear anything about you asking for him again I will kill you.' Ferid bowed and then turned and left the room.

'I'll have a little chat with Crowely' said Ferid to himself 'Queen Krul has sent her pet on a little mission. I think I know to what end and crushing her little dreams would just be so much fun.'

Mitsuba

Because of Tom they were able to stay ahead of the other humans. They would only make camp when the sun went down. Mitsuba would create an Earth tent for them to sleep in each night. Safe from the wind and the rain. Mitsuba and Shinoa would share a sleeping bag in one tent, as would Yoichi and Kimizuki in another tent. Mikaela however would create a tent to himself. He didn't want to be a third wheel he would say. One night Mitsuba woke up thirsty. Taking a lantern, she got to her feet and headed outside to the canister of water they had. On her way, back she noticed a small fire burning just outside of Mikaela's earth tent. The young Avatar was awoken and looking into the flames.

'Can't sleep?' Mitsuba said approaching him. Mikaela's head jerked up.

'It's more that I dread what will come if I do' he said.

'Shinoa has told me you have nightmares if you want to talk to someone about them, well here I am. We are comrades after all' Mitsuba sat down next to him.

'There about Yuichiro' said Mikaela 'I ran away and left him there all alone. It's all my fault he's a vampire now and everything he has been through since. Every night I just reply that scene in my head again and again. I am a joke of an Avatar. I couldn't even save my family and the boy I love.' He stared into the flames.

'Makes you feel any better you're not the only one who failed to protect your family and feels completely inadequate as something you were born into' said Mitsuba. He looked at her then eyebrows raised. 'I had a squad before you guys. Me and three boys. Ash was our squad leader and his boyfriend Mican was our second in command. We had all been together since we were babies. This was before I mate any of you even Shinoa. At the age of ten me and my comrades already had cursed gear and were fighting. One of the boys in my squad was called Shiro. He and I were in love. I know we were young but still. It was shortly before you surfaced, about six months before hand that they were killed in combat. I was the only survivor. I had lost my brothers and the boys I love. I was taken first to the Shrine where at the time Shinoa was staying. She helped nurse me back to health.' She felt soft tears run down her cheeks 'It was all my fault. I broke formation to try and save Shiro. If I hadn't done that then maybe the others would still be alive.' She gulped. 'I am the descendant of the Royal family of the Earth Kingdom. One day I may be a Queen either through marriage or because I am chosen to sit on the throne and I couldn't even protect those dear to me.' She paused and Mikaela put his arms around her.

'How could you keep going?' said Mikaela 'for me it was just this thought of revenge but you never seemed to have that'.

'It was you actually' said Mitsuba.

'What?' said Mikaela.

'The Avatar had returned' said Mitsuba 'that gave me hope, that's why you are so important because you give people hope with you so many of us would be lost.'

'I know but that feels like just way too much for me' said Mikaela.

'You don't have to carry it alone, we're your comrades after all and we'll be here chosen one. Also, don't forget that boy you're in love with. I know what it's like to be inadequate, so does Shinoa. We've all got so stop taking it out on yourself'.

'Speaking of that boy I love' said Mikaela as they let go of each other 'when do you think he will finally turn up?'

'He will probably be along faster than you think lover boy' said Mitsuba. The pair stayed up talking until they fell into sleep by the fire. They woke up the next day to the sound of wings. Looking up they saw a green dragon circling down until it landed in the middle of their little campsite. Mitsuba watched as a young vampire with dark hair, green eyes and dressed in a white uniform slipped out of the saddle onto the ground. She felt rather than saw Mikaela leave her side and walked over to Yuichiro. The two young men embraced and kissed then. Holding each other crying. Mitsuba felt tears prick at her eyes again. She thought then of Shiro and smiled sadly. Shinoa and the others came out of their tents. Shinoa took Mitsuba's hand. As they watched the Vampire and the Avatar kissed and then hold their heads close together. _Shiro for me won't come back from the dead like Yuichiro did for Mikaela. But I know he would want me to be happy and I think I've someone who I can be happy with._ She looked at Shinoa. _I really have._

Mikaela

 _He's here. He's alive. I can't get enough of him. The way he smiles. The taste of his lips. The feel of his skin. The softness of his hair and gods could I sound more cliched. But I can't stop. I wish the rest of them would all just walk away so I can drag him back to my tent and rip so cloths off._ In the end, the two boys broke apart for some air. Their breathing was heavy.

'Get a room' said Kimizuki.

'You're not one to talk' said Mikaela. Yuichiro laughed. He took hold of Mikaela hands.

'I need to talk to you in private away from these humans' Yuichiro said, his eyes shifted to Shinoa 'except for her, she can come too.'

'Okay then' said Mikaela and the three of them walked into the wood into another clearing. 'So' said the Avatar 'want is it you need to tell me?'


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Chapter Five

 _Prologue_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _The Gods_

 _The Seraphs_

 _The Spirits_

 _The Demons_

 _The Vampires_

 _and the Humans_

 _My parents were twisted by their own stories so any impact they could have had on mine could not have been a positive one. My father tried to bury me alive. It was then that I discovered my own earth bending and could dig my own out. My mother was a fire bender. She set our home alight. My father died in the flame. I covered myself in the earth to try and protect myself from the flames but I was saved by a man dressed in robes with black hair. He said his name was Saito._

 _When my mother saw I had survived she set herself on fire and died before me._

 _Saito took me to a nunnery where he said I would be cared for. On my first day, I was greeted by Mikaela. I told him I didn't want to be friends but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, in the end I challenged him to a fight. If I won he would leave me alone. But if he won I would have to be his friend. He won. My pride never really recovered from that one._

 _He never let me forget it._

 _I don't know when I fell in love with him. It didn't happen overnight it. It took time to grow. At first, we were friends, even though it was unwilling on my part, I thought we would become brothers. But something else happened. I would notice how handsome he was. How kind and sweet he was. I had heard tales about people of the same sex falling in love but never thought I would be one of them. But I am and so glad of it._

 _But of course, we were separated. By Ferid and then I was turned by Krul. They say that a vampire always resents the one who turned them. But I don't hate Krul. If it had not been for her I would be dead. But I do hate Ferid for killing my family. Krul taught me many of the secrets of the different Vampire cities. Both her own and the foreign ones she would visit. Hopefully I can use that knowledge to help her and Mikaela now we are together again._

 _A Vampire and the Avatar? The Gods must be laughing at us. This must be a great cosmic joke. They have some twisted sense of humour If I am being honest I don't want Mikaela to be the Avatar. Because if he was just a normal boy I could be first in his life. I wouldn't have to share him with anyone else._

 _He would be mine and mine alone._

 _But the Avatar must be responsible for bringing balance to the world._

 _But the world has been unbalanced ever since the arriving of creatures like me._

 _That is why I will always be second. Always._

 _Yuichiro Hyakuya_

Secrets

Mikaela

'So, what is it?' said Mikaela as they reached a secluded part of the forest away from the others.

'The humans have been conducting experiments on you' said Yuichiro.

'I already know about Guren'-began Mikaela but Yuichiro cut him off.

'It is not just Guren but it is also the Hyakuya sect' said Yuichiro.

'The what?' said Mikaela but then he paused and looked at Shinoa 'your brother asked me about the Hyakuya sect.'

'I don't know what they are' said Shinoa.

'Kureto knows about these people then?' said Yuichiro.

'Only the name who are they?' said Mikaela.

'You should not trust humans' said Yuichiro.

'Tell me who they are' said Mikaela.

'They are a sect that conducts human experiments on children with the Seraph of The End gene. Their name means a thousand nights. They were trying to resurrect someone I believe' said Yuichiro.

'The Seraph of The End' said Mikaela 'which is?'

'The power to return something from the spirit world to the human world, to transform the spiritual into the material' said Yuichiro 'but it comes at a cost, from what Queen Krul was able to gather the last and only time the experiment was conducted was over a thousand years ago. The violating of the spiritual and material border is a grave one. It is not one that can be crossed without a great cost. That cost was the one who brought the other back became the first vampire.'

'How did she know all this information?' said Mikaela.

'She was sired by the first progenitor, she was there when it all happened. She said it is all written in the temples of the Earth Badger Moles. It's on the way to the Library' said Yuichiro.

'Was she the one who gave you the map?' said Mikaela.

'She was' said Yuichiro. Mikaela paused to consider everything.

'Did not the Gods realize that by allowing the creation the first vampire that it would cause so much destruction' said Shinoa.

'The Gods set down the rules of life and death, of the spiritual and the material but no one had ever broken those rules before.'

'Who did the first vampire bring back to life?' said Shinoa.

'I don't know, Krul would never tell me their name' Yuichiro said.

'That was foolish of the Lion Turtles not to sort out such consequences. Maybe even Gods are not perfect' said Shinoa.

'You mean the Lion Turtles are the God's human worship' said Yuichiro.

'A God is nothing but a foreign word for the Lion Turtles every child knows that' said Shinoa.

'Are you saying I'm stupid?' said Yuichiro.

'No, I am saying children have more wisdom then you' said Shinoa.

'Enough both of you' said Mikaela 'I need some time to think. We'll keep heading towards the library maybe there we will finally get some answers. Not just more questions.'

They headed back to the others and packed up their campsite. The other members of teams Avatar took the bison but Mikaela rode with Yuichiro on his Dragon. Mikaela had his arms wrapped around Yuichiro's waist and held on tightly. Sometimes the blond boy would look down to see the earth passing by them. Other times he would nuzzle into the raven's neck. The raven was not complaining but the sweet smell of the Avatar's blood was tantalizing to him. He had a hundred days' worth of Krul's blood with him. He did not know what he would do once he ran of it. But for now, he would just enjoy the Avatar's body being so close to him. They had a rather pleasant journey that day and in the end settled in a meadow.

'We're going to have to listen to this pair having sex all night, long aren't we?' said Kimizuki gesturing to Mikaela and Yuichiro.

'You mean like I had to put up with you lot all having sex each night while I had to over hear everything. I must say you are loud Kimizuki' Mikaela said.

Queen Krul Tepes

The young appearing Queen found she missed the presence of her favourite more than she thought she would have. But she kept herself guarded and her expression schooled. But she knew the absence of Yuichiro had not gone unnoticed by her court but she did little to draw attention to it. The less her subjects knew of her goals the better off everyone would be. But there was one problem. Ferid. He is nothing but a psychopath, he enjoys killing of children to fun and not just to feed. He is plotting something she knew it but the question was what. Her hands turned into fists as she thought about killing him. But then she would have to explain why she had done so to the progenitor council. But she knew it wouldn't be long until he gave her an excuse so she waited. Biting her lip as she did so. It was two days after Yuichiro left that Krul received word that Urd Geales and Lest Kerr, the Kings of Russia and Germany respectively were coming to Tokyo. They believed that the humans were experimenting with the Seraph of the End. Krul scowled at this news. This was her domain. But they missed determined to interfere. She would not allow this. On the day of their arrival the two Kings walked into her throne room. They did not bow like her subjects would but mate her gaze as equals. Urd Geales was tall and blond. His skin however was dark brown and he wore a white uniform not unlike Yuichiro's. Lest Kerr was short and his hair purple with pale skin. Dark cloths.

'This unorthodox' said Krul 'usually it is left to each Progenitor to handle matters within their own Kingdom or Queendom.'

'That is true' said Urd Geales 'when that Progenitor is trust worthy which you have shown you're not Krul Tepes.'

'What do you mean?' said Krul. She stared at the two of them now her red eyes narrowing.

'You kept children with the Seraph gene alive' said Urd Geales 'that is treason against the council, thus I have no choice but to remove you from your throne.' There was a silence. Krul did not speak. Instead she attacked. She drew the air towards her and blasted the other two vampires. Urd Geales could withstand the gust of oncoming wind but Lest Kerr was thrown across the room. The younger vampire hit the wall across the throne room and sunk down unconscious. Urd Geales then summoned fire to his hands and sent it to Krul, the flames in the form of a Dragon. She twirled in the middle of the floor sucking all the air in the room out of the flames causing them to die. Urd Geales then shot straight for her neck. She conjured up a rush of air that escalated her speed and allowed her to slip past him. She shot towards the doors of her throne room with flames and the second progenitor following close behind her. She ran down along the corridors of her palace.

She knew of secret ways out, ones she had not even told Yuichiro of. She just had to out run Urd Geales and his flames and she would be save. She could slip away and hide until Yuichiro was back with the Avatar and what she needed. Just a little bit further. Urd Geals caught her ankle. She tripped and the other Vampire began to drag her back to her own throne room. Not like this, not after everything. She jumped onto Urd Geals back and plunged her teeth into his neck. He screamed then in pain as she drained him. Her eyes looked up and she saw Lest Kerr standing there with his mouth opened in an expression of horror. The taller vampire collapsed under her and fell to the ground and she turned and to run again. Lest Kerr snapped out of his daze and took after her. He summoned fire to his command like Urd Geales did but Lest was a third progenitor like Krul. The Queen was more than a match for the King.

Summoning the wind to her again the Vampiress turned and sent a ball of air ripping through the flames. It caught the King and he swirled around before smacking off against the walls of her underground palace. Krul turned and ran. She came to one of the tapestries that hung over the walls. It depicted the death of the Avatar Saya at the hands of the First Progenitor. Slipping her hand behind it she felt for a loose brick. Finding it she pushed down on it like it was a button. The wall opened next the tapestry like a door. She slipped inside and quickly shut it. On the other side was a cavern that would lead her out of her palace and to a secret bunker. She kept a supply of blood there and some fresh cloths. But first she watched through a spy hole the other side of the tapestries. She saw Urd Geales, Ferid Bathory and Lest Kerr on the other side. The Second Progenitor was in a rage.

'How dare she drink my blood' Urd Geales said 'when I get my hands on her I will turn her skin inside out until every drop of blood has run clean from her veins.'

'There are rumours among the city guards my lords that she feeds her pet Yuichiro Hyakuya her blood' said Ferid 'because of that he still retains some of his human qualities. It's how she keeps him bound to her.'

'Disgusting' said Lest Kerr 'drinking another vampires blood, giving her own blood to a vampire. A Seraph at that she swore she killed them all with her own bare hands.'

'How did we not find out about this sooner?' said Urd Geales.

'None of us could inform the council my lords because she would have had us killed' said Ferid 'how did you learn of her traitorous behaviour?'

'You are but a seventh progenitor' said Urd Geales 'it is none of your concern how we have learned of the traitorous Queen's true nature.'

'Of course, my lords please forgive me. But I may have something that could be of use to you' said Ferid. Krul nearly screamed when Ferid held up the second map to the Great Library and handed it to Urd Geales.

'How did she escape?' said Lest Kerr 'this is nothing but a dead end.'

'She had hidden rooms and passages built all over her Palace when it was being constructed. Only she knows where they all are.'

'Begin searching'-began Urd Geales. Krul replaced the cap on the spy hole and fled down the passage to her bunker.

Crowley

'So, the little Queen was able to escape after all' said Crowley.

'I didn't actually think she would suck another vampire's blood' said Ferid 'when Rene and Lucas told me that is how she kept Yuichiro tethered to her I didn't exactly believe them.'

'The little Queen has a fetish that sickens even you, who prefers the blood of young children whether they are boys or girls' said Crowley.

'That she does, anyway you will leave her to me and you will track down her pet and his little boyfriend' said Ferid. Crowley nodded. He was to bring with him Chess, Horn, Rene, and Lucas. 'I have arranged good transport for you. I went through Queen Krul's apartments including her hidden rooms. The Avatar and his friends are heading towards the desert. Bring back the Avatar alive, you can kill the others if necessary' said Ferid.

'Do you think the Queen has more than just that pet tethered to her?' said Crowley.

'Let's not go down that road' said Ferid.

'I love how you're only finding this gross now' said Crowley.

'Are you implying I already knew about that abomination?' said Ferid.

'No of course not' said Crowley with a smile and Ferid narrowed his eyes at him.

'Anyway, get on with your orders' said Ferid. Crowley nodded. The transport Ferid had made ready was like a train except it could cut across land without tracks leaving the earth ruined behind it. Crowley admired such a machine's skill but found it an ugly sight. He and the small company headed off towards the dessert to capture the Avatar.

Guren

It was the early hours of the morning, Guren and Shinya were sitting together in the former's office drinking Jasmine tea.

'So, the merry team Avatar have still not been found?' said Shinya.

'No, they clearly have been using transportation we are not familiar with, we suspect a flying bison or a dragon. But clearly they have taken off somewhere' said Guren.

'Well-,' Shinya began but suddenly the door was ripped open. Kureto and Aoi both stood there, behind them were several soldiers at least.

'What is this?' said Guren.

'You're both under arrest for abetting the escape of the Avatar' said Aoi.

'We didn't help them' said Shinya.

'Tell it to the torturer' said Aoi. Guren's hand rested on his sword hilt.

'Guren don't' said Shinya.

'Listen to your boyfriend' said Kureto 'if you resist you will be put down.'

'Hmmm' said Guren 'at least my boyfriend is not a glorified sectary.'

'You will shut your mouth and show respect to a Sanguu, Inchoise' said Aoi. Guren smirked and lowered his hand from his sword. He and Shinya were clamped in chains and taken to prisons in the dungeon of the fort.

'Do you think they will let us finish our tea?' said Shinya.

Yuichiro

It was the middle of the night and the two boys were inside their Earth tent together.

'What's this?' Mikaela said as he touched the whistle in a shape of a red dragon around Yuichiro's neck.

'It's a summoning whistle for the dragon' said Yuichiro 'his name is Fang. Wherever I am he will respond to this.'

'Yoichi has a similar one for his bison but he kept losing it so now Shinoa is looking after it' said Mikaela.

'I don't like Shinoa' said Yuichiro as he curled up to Mikaela under the sheets and furs in their Earth tent 'she really likes making me feel stupid.'

'She does that to everyone' said Mikaela his arms about Yuichiro's waist 'she just enjoys teasing people really. Don't take her too personally and she'll stop bothering you so much.'

'Why does she do it then?' said Yuichiro.

'It's really just her way of showing affection' said Mikaela.

'She must have done it a lot to you then' said Yuichiro.

'Why would she have singled me out?' said Mikaela.

'Because…you're the Avatar' said Yuichiro before leaning forward to kiss Mikaela on the mouth. He felt Mikaela's arms tighten around him. Soon Mikaela forgot all about that conversation as he and Yuichiro rolled around in their tent together. But Yuichiro didn't forget about it. The next day before they began their flying he asked to speak to Shinoa alone.

'You've never told him you love him?' said Yuichiro.

'No' said Shinoa 'there was no point, he would never say it back to me.'

'If you love someone you really should tell them' said Yuichiro.

'Spoken like the boy who came back from the dead for the one he loved' said Shinoa before she turned and left him to climb on board the bison. Yuichiro paused for a moment before deciding not to tell Mikael about this. It wasn't his place. But he did talk to Shinoa about it a few days later they went to gather firewood.

'You never told him' said Yuichiro.

'Told who what?' said Shinoa.

'You never told Mikaela you love him' said Yuichiro.

'He does not feel the same way, I did tell him once I had loved him in the past but not anymore, besides I'm trying to move on and be with someone else. Even when he thought you were dead his heart belonged to you and only to you' said Shinoa.

'Well, I've never been in your position so I don't really have the right to tell you what to do' said Yuichiro 'but I've always thought that if you love someone it is only fair to tell them about it.' Shinoa shrugged and Yuichiro dropped the subject. Team Avatar kept on travelling. They saw the old villages long since abandoned when the people had moved underground or into fortresses to avoid attacks from Vampires. They would make camp inside some of these ruins at night to have shelter from the wind and rain without their Earth tents. While the latter were useful they were also easily spottable. One-night Yuichiro woke up in Mikaela's arms. They were in an old house. Yuichiro could hear a noise from far off. It sounded like one of the trains from inside the Vampire city. He closed his eyes and breathed out. Yes, it was a train but it was cutting across the land, tearing away at the plants and the Earth. The humans didn't have technology like that. They relied more on their bending and magic to fight. Which meant only one thing. Yuichiro was about to awake Mikaela but then saw that the Avatar was already awake and listening.

'You can hear that?' said Yuichiro.

'Yes' said Mikaela.

'But you're a human' said Yuichiro.

'You can hear it?' said Mikaela.

'I'm not human, not ordinary human should be able to hear that' said Yuichiro.

'I'm not some ordinary human, I am the Avatar' said Mikaela.

'Oh, right' said Yuichiro. He reached for some of the vials of Krul's blood and downed one. He still had plenty to spare, he would be fine for a little while longer. After that he didn't know.

'We should get the other's up' said Mikaela. Soon they were all sitting around the living room talking to one another in hushed voices.

'So, you're both saying that a train that isn't on tracks is coming this way to us?' said Kimizuki.

'Why do you sound so sceptical?' said Yuichiro.

'Well, it does sound rather fictional' said Shinoa 'but really we live in a world with bending and vampires, a train without a track, cutting up the landscape as it goes is hardly the most surreal thing.' Kimizuki stared at her and she smiled back.

'We should leave' said Yoichi 'if we don't they'll soon catch up to us.'

'Let's start packing then' said Yuichiro but Mikaela but his hand on the other young man's and instead turned to face Mitsuba and Shinoa.

'What do you two thinks? After all the two of you have the most battle experience and in the army, outrank the rest of us. Also, Shinoa was chosen to be our captain for a reason.'

'If we run now' said Shinoa 'we'll have them chasing us from dawn until dusk, even into the night because they can sleep on that machine probably. It would be better to stand and fight.'

'If we run eventually two things could, either we will out run them-which may not be possible if they know where we are going. We will either fight them in the future at their choosing or else we can fight them now at our own choosing. I would prefer the latter to be honest' said Mitsuba.

'Very well' said Mikaela 'we shall stay here and fight.'

'May I suggest something other than just a straight forward battle' said Mitsuba.

'Go on?' said Mikaela.

'If we destroy their transport then they'll no longer able to follow us' she said.

'Perfect' said Mikaela 'we have our goal, now we have to come up with a plan.'

'Get me on broad that Vehicle' said Mitsuba 'I can metal bend, I will crush it into bits.'

Crowley

Crowley instructed his team to take turns guiding the train and sleeping. He himself closely guarded the map. He alone knew where they were going. It was during his shift when suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. He pulled the train to a halt and looked out the spy hole. He saw the father flanked by a girl in black and a boy in white.

'So that's how it is' he said, 'Rene wake up the others, looks like we've got company.' One they were all assembled Crowley gave the following orders. 'Chess and Horn will accompany me while we capture the Avatar, the Queen's pet and the Hiiragi. Rene and Lucas will stay here in case they are planning anything else. Let's move out. I wonder what the blood of the all-powerful Avatar will taste like.'

Mikaela

Three vampires stood in front of them.

'Avatar' said the red headed noble that Mikaela recognized from their battle at the fort 'you're either very brave or else very stupid to face us so openly like this.'

'Well, Crowley' said Mikaela 'I like a nice open honourable fight. I hate it when people stab each other in the back.'

'If that's the case it is a good thing that the Queen kept your friend as her pet instead of you, that defecting bitch' said Crowley.

'What did you do to Krul?' said Yuichiro taking a step forward but Mikaela grabbed his hand.

'He's trying to bait you' said Mikaela.

'Oh my, friends that I know of don't hold hands like that. Looks like you were not sleeping with the Queen after all' said Crowley.

'Why are you here?' said Mikaela 'I don't like games and I know when one is being played.'

'This has to be Ferid' said Yuichiro. Crowly smirked.

'I bet you would love to know' he said before he attacked. Heading straight for the Avatar's throat. A blast of blue lighting headed straight for Mikaela head. However, the Avatar was quick and suddenly a shield of Earth was between him and the lighting. The shield didn't last long being blown to pieces, sending Mikaela flying backwards. Yuichiro moved to help but Mikaela shook his head.

'I'm fine go and take down one of the other vampires' he said.

'Alright' Yuichiro said. He turned and headed for Horn.

Kimizuki

Mitsuba could use her earth bending to dig a tunnel underground leading up to the Vampire's transport. Kimizuki could provide them with some light. Yoichi was there largely just for an extra person during the fighting.

'Why didn't we bring Yuichiro or Mikaela again?' said Kimizuki 'it would make sense to bring all the earth benders down here for this.'

'Because one earth bender is enough to do all of this, I am the only metal bender here and Earth is the only element capable of stopping those lightening blasts Crowley has. Water conducts electricity and air fends fire and electricity. Also, Mikaela is not here because he is the most powerful out of us all and if anyone has a chance against Crowley it is the Avatar. Also, we already went through all of this when you were catnapping' said Mitsuba. Kimizuki grimaced but didn't say anything else. He had been tired alright?

'We're here' said Mitsuba 'that train contraption is right above us. On the count of three I am going to break through. One, two and three.' Mitsuba shot up from the ground into the roof of the tunnel. Leaving behind her a giant hole, Yoichi and Kimizuki both jumped up after her. They were inside the control room and facing two Vampires. Yoichi's eyes focused suddenly on the Vampire with purple hair.

'You' he said, 'you monster.'

Mikaela

Shinoa armed with her water bending headed straight for Chess. The fire bending Chess found her flames doused by the powerful Water bender. Yuichiro used his Earth bending against the Air Bending Vampire. He gusts of wild were nothing against the hard-cold earth. Mikaela got back on his feet and turned to face Crowley. His blue eyes twitched and mate those red ones before summoning fire into his hands. Crowley however easily deflected his attacks with a swish of his hands. The vampire was centuries old and far more experienced then the Avatar. But in terms of raw power Mikaela knew he was at an advantage. He just had to find a way to overpower the Vampire for long enough so that Mitsuba could destroy the transporter. Mikaela drew on the combined power of the demon and the Avatar state. His eyes flashed, one red, one blue, then both purple. He summoned flames from his hand and blasted the Vampire noble sending him flying backward, burning his cloths and flesh, leaving him with dark red scars.

The Vampire however jumped back to his feet and summoned lighting again. Mikaela moved to block as he had done so before but instead of sending one strike straight for the Avatar. Mikaela blocked it a second time and pulled out his sword. Rocks pulled up from the ground coated around the Avatar creating an armour. The Avatar's sword glowed with flame and then he flew at the eighteenth progenitor. Crowley blocked the sword with his own hands. Mikaela retreated and then attacked again, this time he succeeded in cutting the Progenitor's shoulder so that the vampire bled. Crowley's eyes widened and his smile vanished. He channelled as much of his energy as possible into his sword so that it transformed from a sword into a lightning bolt that it's master held. Summoning his strength Crowley flew at the Avatar and struck him straight in the chest, through Mikaela's armour and straight into his body. Mikaela crumbled.

Yuichiro

Yuichiro knocked Horn out his way and ran to Mikaela's side. The Vampires' smiled and bared down on them as Yuichiro to drag Mikaela away. Yuichiro created an Earth fort around them, fending off the attacks of the vampires. Shinoa now faced three vampires alone as the only fighter left. There was no way she could win.

'Come on, Mitsuba' she said, 'we need to retreat'. The train exploded then with the force of a bomb. The three vampires turned as Mitsuba, Kimizuki and Yoichi emerged. The last of which was being carried by Kimizuki as he was unconscious. Rene and Lucas were both lying face down, whether unconscious or dead it wasn't possible to tell. The machine would not run anymore.

'Squad' came Shinoa's voice 'Mikaela has been injured, make a formation, we need to hold off these vampires. Yuichiro get Mikaela to safety we buy you as much time as we can.' Yuichiro blew on his whistle and summoned Fang. He pulled the Avatar on the Dragon and they took off into the sky away from the Vampires. But as they flew into the sky a blast of fire from Crowley hit the Dragon and destroyed Yuichiro's saddle bag. Yuichiro flew with Mikaela flew away into the sky cursing Crowley.

Shinoa

After Yuichiro fled with the Avatar, the fight began anew. Shinoa hoped her team had been competent enough to not kill the two vampires now face down on the ground. The fewer blood suckers the better but killing them would have taken too long. She would make sure of they hadn't delayed later but in the mean time she had to lead the team against the other three. At her signal, her three-man squad formed a circle around the three remaining vampires. Shinoa raised her left hand holding up her index and small fingers. They wouldn't be taking the vampires on separately this time. No, the goal was to hold them off and then scorch the Earth as they fled, leaving no tracks.

'Attack' ordered Shinoa. At her words Mitsuba struck the ground and transformed the earth beneath the vampires into a quick sand, the three were now frozen in place unable to move. Kimizuki pulled out his dual blades and used them to summon fire. A ring of demon fire surrounded the Vampires. They were trapped. 'Flee' said Shinoa. The three humans ran back to their camp and to their Bison. Kimizuki carrying Yoichi.

Yuichiro

As they flew on Yuichiro kept flying the Dragon lower, he needed blood. Once he saw a cave on the landscape. Fang could hide in there. Yuichiro checked his blood supply but it had been destroyed by Crowley's fire ball. Yuichiro cursed. It was only then did he hear the grumbling within the cave. Turning he saw a badgermole coming towards him. The giant blind creature paused once it was in front of them. Then it turned and walked away, then it looked back at Yuichiro.

'You want me to follow you?' said Yuichiro, the creature almost seemed to nod. Picking up Mikaela Yuichiro brought the unconcise Avatar with him. The Badgermole lend them deeper into the cave, into the pitch black. Until finally they reached a large room that was lit by glowing green crystals. There were carvings everywhere on the walls. A shallow pool was in the centre of the cave. There was also a statue of a female earth bender in the middle of the pool. She looked familiar. Yuichiro looked around and then finally back at the Badgermole. The giant beast placed its paw into the water. Taking the hint Yuichiro and gentle lowered Mikaela in. The water began to glow a deep blue. Yuichiro tried to watch but he began to gag and splutter. He curled into a ball clutching at his stomach.

'At least I got to be with him again even if it was only for a while' he said.

Mikaela

Mikaela woke up deep in water, a bright light stood in front of him. He watched as it took the shape of a woman, Avatar Saya.

'Your body has been greatly damaged; these waters will help you physically but to heal your spirit you must retrace your steps' she said.

'How do I do that?' said Mikaela. Avatar Saya vanished to be replace by a young woman dressed in fire nation clothing with long brown hair. Mikaela recognized her as Avatar Zu.

'You must go back to the start of the Avatar cycle' she said before she too was replaced by an older man wearing Earth Kingdom robes. Avatar Stud.

'You must find Raava' he said before he was replaced by a woman with dark skin and brown hair. She was dressed in Water tribe attire. Avatar Korra.

'You must learn how to speak with Raava and only Wan can teach you', Mikaela watched as she faded to be replaced with Avatar Aang and then Roku, then Kyoshi and so on until finally only one Avatar was left.

'Who are you?' said Mikaela.

'My name is Wan and I am going to tell you how to speak to my dearest and closet friend, the spirit Raava' he said. Mikaela nodded and bowed. Wan smiled and began his tale of becoming the first Avatar.

'Who is Raava?' said Mikaela

'She is the spirit of light and order in the world. Many thousands of years ago she and I fused to create the Avatar. When I died Raava promised she would be with me throughout all my life times. Since then I have reincarnated many times over including as you Mikaela.'

'How can I speak to Raava?' said Mikaela.

'You must enter the Avatar state but instead of using it to fight you must instead meditate on all your past lives and go back as you are doing now' Wan said 'as you're doing now.' Then Wan vanished. He was replaced by a glowing woman dressed in cream robes, her hair long was white and her skin was blue.

'Hello Mikaela' she said 'my name is Raava and I am the spirit of the Avatar. I have something very important to tell you.'

'Greetings Raava' said Mikaela.

'Where there is Light, there is Darkness. A Yin to every Yang. Just as I am the spirit of Light and Order there is a spirit born when I was too. A spirit of Darkness and Chaos. My other half and enemy is called Vaatu. He is growing stronger with every passing day' she said, 'he is the one who assisted in the ritual that gave rise to the first vampires.'

'Why would he do such a thing?' said Mikaela.

'Because he is currently imprisoned within the spirit world, he needed a bender as strong as the Avatar to free him' said Raava 'the first Progenitor is his pawn. Once Vaatu has escaped he intends to merge with the first Vampire to create a being even more powerful than the Avatar.'

'Why now?' said Mikaela 'he has had a thousand years while the cycle was unable to move why only now?'

'Because it has not yet been a thousand years exactly, it has been nine hundred and ninety-nine years' said Raava 'vampires grow stronger with age. Once he reached a thousand years old the first progenitor will have the strength to free Vaatu. Mikaela, you must defeat the first vampire before be turns a thousand years old.'

'I won't let you down' said Mikaela.

'But right now, you need to save someone else' said another voice. Mikaela turned to see Asuramaru standing there.

'Who?' said Mikaela.

'A member of your family' said the demon 'Yuichiro is in real trouble.'

Mikaela's eyes snapped open. He was alone and deep underground. As he took in the cave, he noticed then that he wasn't completely alone. Yu's dragon was there and some other large creature was there too. It looked like a Badgermole. Where were the others? As he stepped out of the glowing water he could hear sharp short breaths. On the other side of Fang, Yu was curled up on the ground, shaking. He sat up however once he heard the Avatar's footsteps.

The Vampire pinned Mikaela to the ground. His fangs were so close to Mikaela's neck before Yuichiro froze. He dragged himself away from Mikaela and not looking at him.

'I'm so sorry' said the Vampire 'it just hurts so much.'

'What happened to your supply?' said Mikaela

'When I was getting you to safety Crowley destroyed it' said Yu.

'You'll have to drink some of mine then' said Mikaela.

'No, I can't then I will become a monster' said Yu.

'You're not a monster, whether you're a human or a vampire' said Mikaela 'you are Yuichiro and I am not going to let you die. I can't lose you a second time.'

'You want me to become a monster just so you don't have to be sad again' said Yu 'that is just plain selfish, I don't want to become a monster for anyone's sake including yours.'

'You can't die Yu. I only just got you back' said Mikaela, with a simply movement of his hand, the Avatar made a shallow cut to his arm 'go on' said Mikaela 'drink and live. This is all my fault, I left you behind. I promise you I will turn you back into a human.'

'It wasn't your fault….'began Yuichiro before finally it became too much and he lunged at Mikaela's throat for a second time. His arms wrapped around Mikaela's neck and his fangs bit into the Avatar's flesh. Mikaela simply held Yuichiro and let him drink. Once Yuichiro had had his fill, he rolled off Mikaela and looked over at the other. Mikaela watched as green eyes turned to red.

'Glad to have you back' said Mikaela 'where are the others?'

'Forget them and runaway with me' said Yuichiro.

'Yu?' said Mikaela rolling his eyes.

'Can't blame me for trying. When you were injured the others stayed behind to fend off the vampires while I got you to safety. We were able to destroy their transport though' said Yuichiro.

'We need to head back there then' said Mikaela 'what exactly is this place?'

'I don't know I took shelter in a cave and then this Badgermole should up and showed me this place' said Yuichiro.

'Only you would take advice from a ten ton, blind earth bending creature' said Mikaela.

'Well it did work, anyway I think this is the Bhuti Earth Tribes temple see everything here is because of Earth bending. Even that statue' said Yuichiro pointing.

'I don't believe it that statue is of Toph Beifong' said Mikaela.

'Who?' said Yuichiro.

'I'll explain later the others might be in trouble' said Mikaela 'we need to go.' But as they emerged from the cave the flying bison passed over them. Tom circled lower and lower until finally landing. Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi and Kimizuki were all sitting in the saddle, exhausted but unhurt. Yoichi however was shaking with sobs. Kimizuki was not even trying to comfort, instead he sat off to the side watching his boyfriend cry.

'Why are you crying?' said Mikaela, putting his hand on Yoichi's shoulder.

'Because Kimizuki stopped me from killing that bloodsucker' said Yoichi.

'Our orders were not to kill them' said Kimizuki.

'I don't care about orders' said Yoichi 'I care about my sister.'

'If you had killed him, it wouldn't have brought her back' said Kimizuki.

'I don't care' said Yoichi 'fuck you.'

'Don't blame him' said Mitsuba 'I'm the one that ordered Kimizuki to stop you, if you are angry with anyone it should be me.'

'Okay then, fuck you too' said Yoichi.

'All of you please, this mission is more important than revenge' said Shinoa 'besides look we're one step closer.' She pointed over the mouth of the cave in the West. The desert was there in full view. 'Next step is to find the Library.'

'I'll only keep going with you on one condition' said Yoichi.

'Which is?' said Mikaela.

'After we return from the library I want my vengeance' said Yoichi.

'And if we say no?' said Mikaela.

'Then I will leave now and take my bison with me' said Yoichi.

'Then looks like we don't have a choice, do we?' said Mikaela.

'No, you really don't' said the young air bender 'someone make me an Earth tent, please. For me alone' he said. Mitsuba did as he asked and the boy vanished inside, refusing to speak to anyone else. Mitsuba, Shinoa and Kimizuki set about making camp, including other Earth tents, collecting clean water, material for a fire. Yuichiro made Mikaela set down and refused to let him go away where.

'I'm fine Yu' said Mikaela once he had settled in the Earth tent.

'You've been through a lot lately' said Yuichiro 'you need to rest and you will even if I have to chain you to the ground.'

'Fine then' said Mikaela 'do you want to have any more blood?' Yuichiro looked away from him and then started to cry.

'It's okay Yu' said Mikaela clutching the vampire to him 'I promise you I will find a way to make you a human again.'

'What if you can't?' said Yuichiro.

'I will' said Mikaela 'can and can't don't come into it.'

'Never thought we would be doing this?' said Yuichiro, curling up next to the Avatar.

'Doing what?' said Mikaela.

'Being together, being a couple' said Yuichiro.

'Please' said Mikaela 'of course we would be, Akane could see how smitten we were with each other, even as children. What makes you think we wouldn't be together like this?'

'I always thought we would just be livestock' said Yuichiro 'I know that I kept on talking about killing Vampires but I see now I was just being a hot head.'

'You haven't changed' said Mikaela nuzzling Yu's neck.

Mitsuba

After creating Earth tents for each of them Mitsuba went down to the nearby river. Shinoa was collecting water, using her bending to remove any impurities or bacteria.

'Yoichi is sulking in his tent still' said Mitsuba.

'Leave him be' said Shinoa 'it's not like we can't understand what he is going through.'

'That just the thing we all understand what he is going through. When the Vampires killed my old squad, I killed her there and then on the spot' Mitsuba swallowed 'for a brief second, I never felt more alive than ever. But of course, the high didn't last.'

'It never does' said Shinoa.

'Do you think if I told him about what happened to me he would calm down?' said Mitsuba.

'No, he won't' said Shinoa 'I know you mean well but he is too angry right now to listen to any kind of sense or reason. Leave him be.'

'So that he can sit there and sulk?' said Mitsuba.

'That's what he wants to do right now' said Shinoa 'and let him do so.'

'I really don't think we should just let this go, we are a team and we should all be on the same page as one another' said Mitsuba.

'He is not ready to hear that' said Shinoa 'leave him alone.'

'Fine' said Mitsuba. Mitsuba sat down on the bank, she hated it when there was nothing she could do. Her body ached, she would have no problem sleeping tonight. Shinoa sat down next to Mitsuba and put her arms around the other girl. Mitsuba rested her head against Shinoa's shoulder. The latter took Mitsuba's hair out of its pigtails and began to stroke it. They knew that at least they weren't alone in how they felt.

'We better get back to camp' said Shinoa, breaking them out of their trance 'help me carry the water back, please.'

'It would be my pleasure' said Mitsuba.

Yoichi

Alone inside his Earth tent, Yoichi sat meditating.

'Gekkōin' he said aloud and his air bending tattoos became red for a moment and then suddenly he was no longer in the Earth tent. He was back in his sister's old room. But this was not the scene of his sister's death. Rather sitting on the bed was his demon. Gekkōin true form was as a muscular young man with blood hair and the usual red eyes. His shirt was open showing a muscular abdomen and chest.

'So, you were unable to take your revenge?' said the demon.

'No, it was only a delay. I will have it' said Yoichi.

'But you do realize what is getting in the way? Those friends of yours' said Gekkōin, he grabbed Yoichi's hand and pulled the young air bender to him, sitting Yoichi onto his knew. 'If you were to just let me take over then you wouldn't have to worry about them.'

'Because you would kill them all, like you tried to do the last time you had control of my body' said Yoichi, snuggling into the demon's chest 'how foolish do you think I am?'

'You human beings are too complex' said the demon 'one thing I can't figure out is why you follow the Avatar around isn't he just using you?'

'No, he is far too kind, I'm the one using him' said Yoichi.

'How so?' said Gekkonine.

'Because with him being the Avatar they would only send vampires, who are high ranking or have much battle experience after him' said Yoichi 'so I know if I stayed close to him, then maybe that Vampire would show up.'

'You are far more devious then you look' said the demon 'that is why I like you.'

'Right now, that Vampire is stuck back there with no transport, so we'll help this lot reach their goal and then once we're out of the desert. I will find that monster and kill him. But I want it done in a particularly gruesome way. I want to hear him scream' said Yoichi. The demon laughed. Yoichi opened his eyes. He was back in the Earth tent.

Kimizuki

'Yoichi' said Kimizuki 'can we please talk'. The others had gone to bed by now.

'What part of I want to be alone didn't you understand?' said Yoichi.

'I know but I hate it that you're angry with me' said Kimizuki 'I just want to make things right between us.'

'You want to make things right between us' said Yoichi 'then when the time comes you will help me get my revenge on that Vampire.'

'You know that revenge won't break your sister back' said Kimizuki.

'Easy for you to say' said Yoichi 'you still have a sister after all.'

'How fucking dare, you' said Kimizuki.

'It's the truth' said Yoichi. There was a silence between them now.

'No, it isn't I nearly lost Mirari countless times' said Kimizuki.

'Nearly losing someone is not the same as losing someone' said Yoichi.

'That was still a hurtful thing to say' said Kimizuki.

'You knocked me out before I could get my revenge was also a hurtful thing' said Yoichi 'and just because something is hurtful does not mean it isn't true.'

'So, the only way I can redeem myself in your eyes is to help you get your revenge' said Kimizuki.

'Yes' said Yoichi.

'Okay, fine then I will help you' said Kimizuki.

'Thank you, come one in I don't want to sleep by myself either' said Yoichi. He took Kimizuki hand and drew him into the Earth tent.


End file.
